Reinventing Your Exit
by redtailedhero
Summary: Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC M for later
1. A Better Place, A Better Time

This is my first fan fiction that I have posted. I normally write for myself but I think I should start getting the opinions of others. Constructive criticism would be lovely.

Summary: Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit  
Chapter 1:: A Better Place, A Better Time

A girl stared out the SUV's back passenger window - a small frown upon her face as she saw the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. In the front seats her father and mother joked about something that she didn't care to overhear. She ran her fingers through her strawberry brunette, hip-length hair, undoing the braid she put in it yet again, and decided to focus on the dribbles of rain that ran across her window instead of the leaves on the trees that were starting to turn beautiful shades of reds and oranges - promises that fall was on its way. Her unorganized thoughts were suddenly disturbed as her father slammed on the breaks, tires screeching on the wet pavement.

"Is everyone okay?" The adult male asked, his hand instinctively reached over his wife's body. "Yes." The girl breathed out from the back seat - her lungs let out a breath of relief. A Columbian black -tailed deer stared at them, the car only inches away, it blinked twice as if it wasn't just in the danger of being hit. After the brief moment it continued on its merry way into the woods. The car sat motionless for another moment as if waiting for a second deer to join the first - then it slowly proceeded further into town.

Dr. Deaton leaned over a female German shepherd as he carefully rewrapped her leg; she had been a stray that had been found with a badly broken leg in the woods. Soon she would be up on the adoption list and hopefully it wouldn't be long after until she went home. A small flash of lighting came through the window, as the storm started picking up. He thought momentarily if Scott was going to make it in time for his shift.

The dog whined on the table and shortly after the front door bell jingling caught the doctor's attention. "Be right there!" He called out as he lifted the canine off the table and walked, as she slowly limped, to her kennel.

In the front office was a couple probably in their late 30s to early 40s. The two were shaking the rain water off their jackets; the woman reached up with her sleeve and wiped a rain drop of her partner's nose. The man had a medium build, a tough look about his features but his brown eyes were kind. The woman next to him smiled as Deaton made his presence known. She seemed to be the complete opposite from her husband, light and bubbly. "What can I help you with?" The veterinarian asked them with a smile of his own.

"We have just moved to town yesterday and we were looking around when we came upon your facility. Out front it says that you have some animals that are up for adoption and we were wondering how to go about adopting one? You see our daughter - she's in the car ... well this move hasn't been the easiest thing for her. We wanted to get her a friend, she's been so lonely." The woman stated.

Dr. Deaton smiled at them. "I normally don't have animals up for adoption here, but I have had some strays that were brought here for medical attention and have never seemed to make their way to the county animal shelter. Were you interested in a canine companion or a feline?"

"Canine." "Feline." The husband and wife looked at each other and laughed.

"I would like a feline." The wife smiled at her husband.

"I would like a canine." He smiled back.

Deaton looked at the two of them - neither wanting to change their decision. "You just stated that this would be a friend for your daughter. Why not have her come in and choose? There is application process - no fee required though."

"Oh, I'll go get her." The woman stated leaving the husband in the office.

"So, where did you move from if you don't mind me asking?" Deaton asked as he made a note on the German shepherd's file.

The man looked at him and sighed. "We have moved several times over the past seven years. It's like everywhere we go disaster just follows. We just recently moved from Utah, but we were only there for four months." He paused for a moment. "The name is Tug by the way. Tug Sennett." He held out his hand.

"Alan Deaton," He put his pen down and shook the awaiting hand. "nice to meet you Mr. Sennett."

"It will only take a moment, I promise." A voice broke into the office as Mrs. Sennett came back in, re-shaking the rain water off her figure.

"I really don't see the point - we are just going to move again. I don't like putting that stress on an animal." A girl stated her arms down at her sides as her mother ushered her into the office.

"It will work out this time." The woman replied back as she guided her daughter over to the desk her father and the veterinarian were standing at. "Veda, this is..." The woman stopped as she realized she didn't know the veterinarian's name.

"Dr. Deaton." The man finished for the woman. "Nice to meet you."

The girl nodded her head, her gray eyes never meeting his though.

"Did you want to look at the animals?" He asked.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

The front door bell jingled again, signaling a new arrival. "Ah Scott, just in time." Dr. Deaton looked at the boy who just entered the room. His hoodie was soaked as he pushed it back from his head. "Sorry - Stiles jeep wasn't working - I had to bike it here." He stated.

The doctor looked at the clock. "You're still five minutes early." He chuckled. "When you get settled can you show Veda here around? Her family was considering adopting one of the animals." He smiled. "I'll go over the adoption procedure with you while she looks around." He stated to the Sennetts.

"Uh, sure." Scott took the hoodie off and ran it to the back to place it on coat rack. He quickly made his way over to the family - he knew adoptions were important to Alan and wanted to make sure that they were going to end up with an animal that wouldn't be returned because it wasn't the right pet for them. "Hi, I'm Scott." He greeted them with a smile.

"Hello there young man. I'm Tug, this is my wife Julie and this is our daughter, Veda." The man pointed out his family members and then shook Scott's hand. Scott then looked at the girl and almost frowned. She didn't look too excited to be here. "So did you want to see the cats or dogs?" He asked her.

She finally looked him in the eyes. "Can I see both?" She asked.

"Sure, just follow me. I'll show you the cats first." He walked over to the hallway with her following and held open the door. "After you." He stated acting as gentlemanly as possible. She didn't look at him as she passed, but he did notice a familiar yet different smell around her, he couldn't figure it out though. He shrugged it off as maybe the perfume she was wearing.

The cats meowed loudly as they entered the room, as least this time they weren't freaking out too much. Veda raised a brow at their behavior. "They must be hungry - they know I feed them." He stated and she seemed to accept the excuse. She took her time looking at each cat and kitten - he noticed that she didn't look at the kittens very long but has looked at the adults longer.

"Do you have a favorite?" She asked suddenly causing him to flinch in surprise.

"I like Cole; he's three years old now so he might not be what you're looking for. I don't have a favorite kitten because they usually get adopted faster and I never really get to know them."

She nodded her head as she skimmed the cats for Cole. Once she found him she looked at him more closely as leaned in. The black cat stared back at her with his golden/orange eyes. A loud single meow erupted from his mouth and she cracked a tiny quick smile. If Scott blinked he would have missed it. "I prefer older animals. Everyone wants to save the kittens and puppies but not everyone thinks about the adults. The adults were babies too at one point." She stood back up straight and looked at Scott. "Can I see the dogs now?"

He was momentarily surprised at her response; he was used to people coming in to see kittens. "Uh, yeah."

Veda blinked twice at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you just kinda took me by surprise. Not a lot of people prefer the cats over kittens. I assumed you to be the same, sorry about that." She just nodded her head. "It's fine - society is like that. They collect ideas about people and what they're like upon meeting them. It's only when we get to know them that opinions change."

He smiled at her and led her out of the room and toward the dogs. "So, are you new to town or are you from the next town over? I just don't think I have ever seen you at school."

She frowned for a moment. "Yes, I am new to town. My parents just finished moving in today. I'm from Utah but I'm originally from Maine." She stated before he could ask. "I'll be attending Beacon Hills High School starting on Monday." She added on as they entered the kennels.

"How old are you?" He asked. "These guys aren't up for adoption - they were just fixed." He stated quickly.

"I'm seventeen."

"Cool. Maybe we will have a few classes together. I'm seventeen as well." He paused as he watched her looking a West Highland Terrier. "What made you move to Beacon Hills?"

"My parents." She stated.

"Oh, well... yeah. I mean-"

Veda cut him off with a small laugh. "I was kidding. We moved because Utah sucked, even though it was a safe enough place they just wanted to make sure I was super safe and moved my ass here. It seems nice here though. Actually I shouldn't really say that yet - this is the first place I've been. I thought the same about Utah but I got bored fast." She turned to look at him, and that's when he noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Parents are so pushy - don't you think so too? I mean they want me to pick out a friend to adopt when they will just be moving me again in three to six months." She sighed. "Sorry - I didn't mean to lay that all on you. As you can probably tell I don't normally have someone to talk to - why make friends when they won't last long?" Her face went back to the emotionless facade she wore when they first exchanged names.

"No, it's alright." He stated as he felt bad for her. He was sure there was more to the story like why her parents wanted her to be safe but it wasn't any of his business. After all, he was already surprised that she talked as much as she did. He figured this was going to be a very quiet tour of the animals with maybe a question here or there. This girl seemed to be just full of ways to destroy his assumptions.

In the front office Dr. Deaton had gone over the adoption policy with the Sennetts and was just having a casual conversation as Mrs. Sennett filled out the adoption application. "So you have moved around at lot." He stated as he just learned they were originally from Maine.

"It has been a long and winding road. I feel positive about Beacon Hills - we are hoping that life will start anew with greater possibilities. I really wish that Veda could see this. It's part of the reason we want to get her a pet - we hope it will symbolize the realm of possibilities that are here." Mrs. Sennett stated as she handed over the completed paperwork.

Alan started looking it over right away. So far he had come to like the new family in his office and by the looks of the replies to the application questions he liked them even more.

"Are you hiring?" Tug blurted out suddenly surprising both Julie and Alan. "Sorry - that was a little sudden. This is all just very sudden - but you seem like such a nice guy and your facility looks great." He paused for a moment and looked at his wife sitting on the bench. "It's just we have dragged Veda all over the country and she never really got to make friends. She's been so distant, and I know she's lonely. We want what is best for our daughter but ever since her brother has died we don't know what to do. The only thing that we know brings the light back to her eyes are animals. I can feel change happening right now for our daughter but I don't want it to end with just adopting an animal. I want to see that light all the time."

Alan looked at the parents again - they both looked so defeated, how could this be the same couple that was giggling over the fact they wanted a different species of animal for a pet. "I am sorry for your losses. Emotional pain is not something that can be taken away easily from someone's heart. The road you all have travelled seems as rocky as a ship in a storm. I can offer the position of desk help to your daughter but it will only be up to her if she wants to take it. I do need a little more help around here though."

The couple smiled weakly at him in thanks. "You have no idea how grateful we are to hear that. Thank you." Julie stated.

Veda came into the room suddenly, Scott right behind her while a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt - but that German shepherd is for adoption?" She asked her eyes wide with surprise.

Deaton smiled. "Not quite yet - she still needs time to heal. She's a great dog though. Were you interest in her?" He asked.

"Yes." She stated.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I have never been so sure on something like this in my life. I just know she's the perfect dog. Mom, Dad - you need to come see her. She's adorable." She looked over at her parents and there it was, plain as day for the two clinic workers to notice - the light in her eyes and the smile on her face. Veda was glowing - this was a complete 180 of the girl who walked in the door.

Julie smiled at her daughter. "If she's who you want to adopt and you are that certain then there is no need to even think about it. When will she be ready for adoption?"

Alan loved the change in the young girl in the office and thought about the question the mother had just asked him. "I truly can't say for sure - she has been healing nicely, there was just some muscle damage that I am slightly concerned about. When she came to us her leg was broken in two different places." He paused as he prepared his question for the slightly disappointed girl. "I have a great idea though. I could use some help in the office here, keeping track of appointments and answering phones. You can assist in helping me take care of her leg and you'll be able to visit her and make a bond while she is still in the healing process." He paused for a moment as the shocked look came upon the girl's features. "I'll pay you $9 an hour and work around your schedule."

Veda was still shocked. "Are you joking?"

"No - actually I am very serious. I enjoyed talking to your parents - you all seem to be a nice family. Plus you'll be able to see your new dog."

Veda smiled and lightly bounced on her heels twice. "Thank you so much. I would love that. When would you like me to start?"

Deaton laughed a little. "How about you get settled in your new house and give me a call when you're done. We can make arrangements over the phone and figure out your schedule." He passed her a business card with his information on it.

"Thank you so much." The girl stated again causing the vet to laugh again "It's not a big deal - now go home and get settled. I'll be awaiting your call."

Her father shook Alan's and Scott's hand again, while Julie hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her head. "Thank you." The woman mouthed to the doctor, who nodded slightly. "We will see you soon." Tug stated as his family walked to the door.

"See ya soon Veda." Scott called out. She paused for a moment and smiled again. "Thanks for showing me around, Scott. See you later." The door closed behind the three as they moved quickly to their vehicle to stay somewhat dry.

Scott stood next to his boss and sighed. "She smelled different." He stated. "Not human like her parents but then again, not werewolf either. Just ... different." He looked over to the older man to see what his reaction to this news would be.

Alan just smiled. "It's fine - we will keep an eye on her. I don't think she's a danger - just lost." He turned around and headed for the back. "Help me clean the surgery packs, I've had them soaking in the solutions." Scott took one more glance out the front door, the SUV pulling out of the lot and back onto the road; a look of determination came upon him before he followed the man to the back room.

The next day the front door jingled as Veda walked in. She had called the veterinarian the night before - too excited to wait any days before starting to work - and was prepared for work. "Good morning Dr. Deaton." She greeted him as he stood at the front desk. He looked behind him at the clock. 10:34. "You're here early. I did say 11 correct?" He asked.

She paused in her steps over to him. "I'm sorry - I just figured I come early to fill out employment paperwork and then check up on the shepherd. I hope this wasn't a problem." She knew she shouldn't have let her excitement get the best of her. "Oh, no it's fine. I'm just used to Scott just making it in time or being a little late nowadays." His response allowed her to breathe lightly.

Veda sat at the bench filling out the employee paperwork while Alan really looked at her. She wore her long hair in a braid that fell over the left shoulder in front of her body. Her nails were not long nor painted - actually she didn't even have make up on - well mascara but that was all. Her clothes were simple jeans, sneakers and a plain red t-shirt. She had two earrings in each ear and a necklace that had a wolf for the pendant.

"You must like wolves?" Alan asked out loud causing her to look up at him with a confused look. "Your necklace is a wolf pendant - is it not?" Her hand absent mindedly reached up for the choker. "Oh yes, I love wolves. My brother gave this to me for my 10th birthday." She smiled at him before going back to the paperwork. He frowned remembering that her mother had told him that her brother had passed away. He shook his head and looked her over again in hopes to see something that he might have missed, but she seemed pretty human - nothing really stated otherwise. That meant if she's not human and she's not a werewolf, then she was possibly 100 other things.

Veda handed over the paperwork once she was finished and looked at the clock - she still had 10 minutes until 11. "Can I go see the dog now?" She asked. He nodded his head as he looked over her paperwork to make sure she filled out all the required fields. An odd thing struck him and as he went to ask her about it he realized she was already out of the office. He shook his head, amused.

The girl was found sitting in the kennel with her new dog, the canine's head rested on the female's lap as she whispered bitter sweet things that one could say to a dog. "Good girl." The tail was thumping wildly against the kennel wall. "Veda," Alan spoke grabbing her attention from the other side of the kennel door. "I thought your family was the Sennett's?" He questioned.

She frowned as she nodded her head. "That is true." Deaton was confused as he looked down at the paperwork. "You put your name down as Veda Devoto." Was she part of witness protection program and forgot the new name they gave her? It would make sense as to why her family has moved around so much. "I'm adopted." She broke his thoughts. He looked up at her, slightly shocked. He was not expecting that. "My parents died in a freak accident. Their car was rear ended by a Mac truck - except the truck followed after them and they were crushed in-between the truck and forest trees."

Alan frowned at the girl. "I'm sorry for -"

She cut him off sharply. "Don't." She blinked twice. "It's a waste of breath. It happened when I was five so I don't really remember them much. It seems death follows me around - so I'm quite used to it." She went back to petting her dog's head.

"Yes, you're mother told me your brother had passed away."

She visibly flinched. "Brothers." She corrected him. "I'm sorry - what was that?" He asked. She looked back at him. "Brothers. Both of my brothers have died." He frowned. "I'm sor-" He stopped himself. "Sorry - reaction is always to apologize." She forced a smile. "It's okay. It's funny really, in some sort of sick way. My entire real family is dead - either murdered or died in some accident. My adopted parents thought that by moving around that I could get away from that dark history. I think Beacon Hills is their hope that the dark hour is over and that the dawn will rise above us."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't - this is just something that I haven't talked about in a while. I'm used to it all. It's not a big deal. I mean it was when it happened - but now it's just something that happened and it's not going to change."

Alan felt sorry for the girl but at the same time he didn't know what to say to make things better. "Don't worry I gave you the short version of the story. I try not to think about it. After all, what will thinking do?" She looked at her watch and noticed it was 11. "So - what should I do first boss?"

What did you think?


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. I'm hoping that someone will at least give me their thoughts on this.

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit **  
**Chapter 2 :: Stranger in a Strange Land**

It was finally Monday; the sky was dark and cloudy with the promise of rain. Veda stepped out of her mom's SUV and watched the students file into the school building in front of her. "Have a good day hunny!" Her mother stated as she closed the door. She heard the vehicle pull away. 'Well guess I can't turn back now.'

This was always her least favorite part about moving all the time. Even though 'this time things are different' she couldn't help but think about how her parents will probably pack up in a few months. Making friends would just be a waste of time and she was awkward with people. After all, the last friend she made was when she lived in New Jersey. Veda smiled at the memory of the young girl with brown curly hair that liked to go on the swing set with her. Pushing the memories away she looked at the building again, it looked harmless but high school was usually anything but that.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she took a deep breath. 'Dad said positive thinking.' She straightened her shoulders again and held her head high as she started toward the school. She noticed that some people were already staring which she hated but ignored it. 'Can't people mind their own business?'

Just as she reached the doors she heard a cry of her name. "Veda!" She turned around, confused that someone knew her name. The voice came from the crowd again before the brown eyed boy stood out to her. "Wait up!" She had momentarily forgotten that Scott said he went to the same school as her when she met him on Friday. Once the boy reached her he gave her a toothy smile. "How are you?" They stepped into the building. "Good, I suppose." She answered.

"You suppose?" He laughed. "It's not that bad here. Why don't you come to my locker and I'll take you to the main office?" He offered. She weighted her options of wandering alone or not before nodding her head. "That would be helpful. Thank you." Scott frowned at her monotone voice and sighed.

The two made their way to his locker where a second boy was waiting. He looked pretty upset. "Hey Stiles. No sign of Lydia yet?" Scott questioned. The boys' shoulders slumped more, if that was even possible. "No and dad made me come to school today…" He trailed off as he looked up and noticed Veda standing next to Scott. He held her gaze for longer than a standard moment which made her raise a brow. Scott opened his locker. "Well if it makes you feel better I can hang after school. I don't have work." By now Veda was looking away from the boy, biting her lip nervously. 'Could he stop staring? It's rude.' She thought to herself. The boy shook his head. "Wait, since when do you have off Monday nights?" He looked back at Scott now.

Scott closed his locker and leaned against it. "When Deaton hired Veda here for extra help." He shifted toward the strawberry brunette girl. "She just moved here with her parents." The boy turned to her and grinned. "Stiles Stilinksi; professional video gamer and Scott's best friend" She smiled back. "Veda Devoto; socially awkward sandwich artist." Stiles laughed. "That is the best title so far. The sandwiches better taste as good as they look." Veda chuckled. "I didn't say I was a cook, just an artist." Stiles laughed again. "I like her. Can we keep her?"

"I'm gonna walk her to the front office if you want to join us." Scott stated. The three of them continued down the hallway, Stiles talking animatedly about someone named Lydia but Veda tried not to listen as it wasn't her business. She still noticed some stares as she glanced around the hallways. She wouldn't lie Beacon Hills had some handsome guys and really pretty girls. 'Must be something in the water.' She thought to herself jokingly. It wasn't long until they were at the front office; Stiles bid them a 'later guys' and called after a boy named Danny. She looked over at Scott to see him staring at a dark haired girl, who smiled at him and kept walking by. Veda was pretty sure there was some kind of story there by the smiles on their faces. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the office.

The wait in the office wasn't long. Veda received an 'instant' photo id that took five minutes to print, a school map and her schedule. Scott said she was lucky to have the same lunch as him and his friends and they had chemistry together with a few friends. She apparently also had math with Stiles and possibly history with 'unfortunately' Jackson as Scott put it. The two teenagers received hall passes for being late and Scott walked her to history. "I'll see you third period." Scott smiled and departed to his own class.

Veda frowned and thought about going to find a bathroom to hide in. She really hated when people stared at her, you think after doing this all these years she would be used to it. She opened the door, disrupting the class – which of course caused everyone to stare. She walked over to the teacher and gave the woman the hall pass. The lady took the pink slip and smiled after reading it. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High Ms. Devoto. My name is Mrs. Phillips." She smiled and turned to the class. "Class this is Veda Devoto. Would you like to say anything to the class?" She asked.

Veda wanted to die. 'Not really.' She deadpanned in her head. "Nice to meet you all." She blinked twice and turned back to the teacher waiting for some kind of instruction. Mrs. Phillips had her sit behind the boy Danny that Stiles knew. He raised his hand to point himself out. With all the eyes still on her, she made her way down the aisle; stepping over two backpacks that were in the way. Once her behind hit the chair she let out a small sigh of relief and looked around, everyone's attention was back at the teacher who continued with lecture. Well all except one pair of dark brown eyes staring at her. "Nice shoes." The girl looked slightly nervous. "Uh, thanks." Veda mentally face palmed. She definitely needed to work on her people skills. "The name is Erica Reyes. Sorry to bother you." The girl whispered. Veda shook her head. "Not a bother." Veda cursed herself in her head. 'Now you look like a jackass.' She gave what she hoped was a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you." Erica smiled back and went back to her note taking.

Class wasn't so bad and it went by pretty fast. As the bell rang Veda gathered her things and turned to Erica. "Hey Erica, you can totally say no but I was wondering, if your next class was near mine, would you want to walk together." The blonde's eyes snapped up to hers. "I-I don't think you want to do that." Veda frowned, 'I knew I was awkward with people'. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was rude of me to ask, you probably have friends you walk with." Veda stood from her seat and began to walk away. "W-wait," Erica called out. "It's not that. I'm not exactly popular here and I don't want you to ruin your image here before you even had time to establish yourself." Erica was looking at her shoes and Veda blinked rapidly three times. "Excuse me?" Erica flinched at her sharp voice. "If people are going to judge me by who I want to talk to then that's their own problem. People need to grow up and stop being so childish over the most stupid shit. Erica I would love to walk in the hallways with you, so as long as you want I'd love to keep you company." Veda, now determined to make Erica her friend, smiled at the shocked expression on Erica's face.

"I would like that very much." The brown eyed girl stated. "Good! Let's be on our way and you can point out those judgmental jerks along the way so I know who I should be wary of. I'll make my own decision of them but I'd like to know who to look out for." Veda started for the door and Erica rushed to her side. "That I can do."

Second period was just was quick as the first. Stiles saved her a spot, Scott must have told him in the hallway or something. The boy was still as out of it as he was this morning but he did help Veda figure out some problems that she was having with the classwork. Veda felt bad because he seemed to extremely worried about this Lydia girl, which Veda decided not to ask about for once again it was none of her business.

Stiles offered to walk to chemistry with her as they were in the same class. Once again she was introduced to the class; same quick 'nice to meet you all' came from her lips before she was asked to find a seat. Since Scott and Stiles were already lab partners and Erica was also sitting next to someone already she took her spot next to a curly haired boy. Taking her seat, she turn slightly to her partner. 'Don't be awkward. Just say hi and smile.' She coached herself. "Hope you don't mind me sitting here." She whispered to him. The boy looked at her timidly. "No it's fine." What was up with these people she sat near, they were all shy or upset? "As you already know I'm Veda, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at him in hopes that he would see that she wasn't a horrible monster. "I'm Isaac Lahey, nice to meet you too." He smiled nervously. She noticed a healing bruise under his left eye and fought back a frown.

"Mr. Lahey is there something that you would like to share with the entire class or can your whispers to Ms. Devoto wait until after class?" Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher questioned from the front of the class. Veda immediately disliked how Isaac was talked to. "I'm sorry Mr. Harris that was my fault. I was asking Isaac what chapter we were on as you didn't exactly tell me, leaving me to be a mind reader." Okay so maybe she should watch her temper and maybe that's not the best way to talk to a teacher as now all eyes were on her. "Ms. Devoto you should know I don't take to sharp tongues too kindly in my class. You'll be landing yourself in detention if you can't keep your attitude in check. Do you understand?"

Veda bit her tongue knowing her parents wouldn't be too happy if she got a detention on her first day. "Yes sir." She answered in a slightly mocking voice which the teacher glared at her but let it go at that and turned back to the chalkboard. "Pretentious prick." Veda muttered under her breath which caused Isaac to chuckle a little. Veda looked at the boy and smirked. "Well I'm right." She whispered at him. Isaac nodded and gave her a real smile before looking back at his book. It was in that moment that the gray eyed girl decided that she liked Isaac's smile and was sure it wasn't something she would see a lot due to his shy nature.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, chemistry seemed to drag on. There was a small lab which gave Veda some time to talk with Isaac. She learned he was on the lacrosse team, which was apparently the sport for this school. He insisted she came to a practice or a game once she told him she never watched a game before. When the bell rang he looked slightly annoyed like he wasn't done talking with her. "V-Veda?" He questioned nervously as she gathered her things. "Would you like to sit together at lunch?" She frowned slightly. "I'd love to but I told Scott I'd sit with him this morning when I got my schedule. Do you want to join me?" He shook his head. "No, that's fine." He looked upset. "Can I sit with you tomorrow? I would really like to." She asked, not liking the look of disappointment on his face. "That'd be great." He smiled at her again. "Good, then it's a deal. Don't forget." She grinned teasingly.

Just when Veda thought that making friends was going pretty well she was suddenly overwhelmed in the lunch room. Scott dragged her to the table he sat at and introduced her to Allison, the girl she saw in the hallway that morning. There was also Danny from her first period sitting next to a boy named Jackson. Stiles sat with them as well. At first it wasn't too bad, they asked her simple questions about her likes and dislikes, where she moved from, and what her parents did for work. During this lunch period Veda decided she didn't like Jackson very much, he scoffed at a bunch of her answers and made himself seem much more important that he was. He actually left the table in annoyance and didn't return. Shortly after that the group began to talk about that Lydia girl again but Veda could tell they were keeping details out and it was becoming awkward for her to be there. "I'm going to go see some people I met in my other classes. I hope you guys don't mind." She excused herself from the table and looked around the room.

She couldn't locate Isaac at all and gave up looking after a minute as her eyes landed on a table where a student from her math class was sitting alone. Shrugging her shoulders she made her way over. "Uh, excuse me. My name is Veda, I'm pretty sure we have second period math class together. Do you mind if I take a seat." The boy watched her for a moment and nodded to an open chair. "Help yourself, the name is Vernon Boyd. Just call me Boyd though." She nodded back. "Okay, will do." She started a small chat with Boyd but he was even quieter than Erica and Isaac combined. She mentally sighed. 'Why do I keep picking the quiet ones to try and be friends with? Maybe it's because I'm normally quiet myself. Guess I'm drawn to those most like me.'

The rest of school flew pass Veda, mostly because all she really wanted to do was go home after lunch. It was nice to see she had gym/ health with mostly everyone she became friends with, even though the coach was a little insane. At least he was the most fun class she had that day. Isaac and Boyd were also in her English class which brought a smile to her face. Erica was in German with her and both of them agreed that it was a hard language to learn and Veda was actually nervous since they were ahead of her than her previous school. In last period, photography, she met this guy Matt who had this really awesome camera. He showed her some really great photos of the school events and the lacrosse team, which he was also on. As she looked at the pictures she noticed just how many of her new friends were actually on the team.

Her father was there to pick her up when the final bell rang. Erica walked out of the building with her, which her father was more than happy about and started questioning her first day as soon as she got in the car. They talked the entire ride to work about Erica, Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac. She wasn't too sure where she stood with Boyd, he seemed happy to not be sitting alone but he wasn't a talker. With a kiss on the cheek she hopped out of the car once they reached Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. "I'll let you know what time I get off as soon as I know." She waved goodbye as he drove off.

"Hello Veda; how was school?" Dr. Deaton asked as she hung up her hoodie. "Pretty well - made a few friends." The veterinarian nodded at her. "Very good." He pointed to the appointment book. "We don't have any appointments made for tonight yet so in the meantime I'm going to show you how to care for some of the animals, such as distributing medicines and some cleaning."

"Whatever you want me to do boss man." She stated. "After that I will show you how to help your dog with her therapy stretches for her leg." He added on. "Did you pick out a name yet?"

"Actually I did this morning before school. I want to name her Luna."

Work wasn't bad, there was an emergency call where a small Labrador puppy got into a purse and ate the top of an Advil container off and a large dosage of the headache medicine. Dr. Deaton had the dog eat some charcoal to have it vomit it back up, which was unpleasant. Dr. Deaton also gave the woman some tips about puppy proofing her house as she just got the dog last week. Veda hung out with Luna as the vet talked her through the leg stretches that the canine needed to do to help build up the muscle she has lost during her recovery. By the time she got out of work the rain the clouds promised this morning fell from the sky drenching her as she ran to her parents' vehicle.

The boxes in her room that she refused to unpack made her frown. Her day went so well she almost forgot that her life could be picked up and moved again shortly. She didn't like the thought as she got ready for bed. This was the first time in years that she made, what she kept calling, friends this easily. She liked the people; they were so nice to her. She didn't think she'd be as talkative as she was and it surprised herself. Maybe this was a sign that it REALLY is different this time. As she pulled the covers over her body, she stared at the rain on her windows and hoped tomorrow would be as good as today. Little did she know how different tomorrow would be.

A/N: I know it's shorter than the previous chapter but I feel like here is a good spot to stop. What did you think? Please review. =) Also don't expect all updates to be this quick. I'll do my best but no promises. I work full time, got to school; also I'm planning a wedding and trying to move.


	3. Already Over

Thanks to BroadBeginnings for being my first reviewer. It made me happy. Also thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts and favorites. Also I forgot that Coach Finstock actually teaches economics so I apologize for that little mistake last chapter. For the remainder of the story he will now be the economics teacher.

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit **  
**Chapter 3 :: Already Over**

Veda woke early, before her alarm and before the sun could start peeking into her windows. She rolled out of bed and stretched before moving over to a box labeled 't-shirts'. She pulled out a black one and moved over to the box of pants. She pulled out a pair of yoga pants and processed to get dressed. If she was going to need to exercise with Luna on a daily basis to help build muscle she might as well get back into a routine ad go running before school. She pulled her waist length hair up into a ponytail and braided it to keep it from getting too tangled. Moving quickly down the steps she grabbed a note pad and a pen, eating a banana quickly, she wrote her parents a note. _'Went for a run, be home after school. I'll walk back today. No work.' _With that she was out the door, iPod in hand.

It was hard at first, the few couple of steps were shaky but soon she was off on a steady jog. The street lights were just starting to turn off as the sun rose from the distance. It was peaceful here; a little too peaceful but it was something she would have to get used to. She noticed that not many of her neighbors seemed to be morning people as most of the houses were dark still and the newspapers still lay in the front yards.

The good thing about running was that it gave her time to think. Over the past three days her parents had seemed to be hovering her; reassuring her that they wouldn't be moving anytime soon. They'd encourage her to go out exploring the town, make friends and be happy. And so she tried. The other day she found a small creek in the woods behind her house that seemed like a nice place to hide when her parents become too over bearing. She thought about the people she became 'friends' with. So they were more of just acquaintances right now, but she hoped they'd be real friends. She was glad that she met Scott before school started it made her feel a little better and his friends seemed really nice. She liked Isaac, he was quiet but polite and she adored Erica. The blonde hair girl was really sweet and pretty. Veda was happy with her selection of friends, except Jackson. He was the only one she really didn't care for. The fact that he was so self-absorbed really annoyed her.

By now she was in the woods on a trail when she came upon an abandoned house. She stopped to catch her breath and looked it over carefully. She could tell that at one point it was a beautiful house, probably with a really nice flower garden. 'I wonder if it's haunted.' She thought to herself and made a mental note to ask Scott about any urban legends in the area. She always loved a good ghost story.

Her jog finally landed her at the school early on an open field. 'This must be the lacrosse field.' She thought to herself as she walked to the building. She turned her iPod off as she entered the building and tried to remember exactly where her locker was again.

The hallways were mostly empty but there were a few students already there, most of them talking about after school clubs. The strawberry brunette girl located her locker after a few moments of searching. Entering the memorized combination she opened the door and pulled out her books for first period history. Looking around she noticed Isaac was here as well, at his locker. Smiling she decided to go over and greet him. "Hey Isaac," the boy jumped at her voice and hit the side of his face on the locker door as he went to spin toward her direction. "Ouch. Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." She stated as she reached him.

Isaac looked at her and shook his head. "It's okay. Just took me by surprise." Absentmindedly, she reached out and took his cheek in her hand, mistaking his flinch as pain instead of fear of being hit, and took a look where his face made contact with the medal door. He noticed her hand was warm and he liked it. "Good. It doesn't look like it's going to bruise." She smiled at him and let her hand drop quickly as her eyes grew wide. "Wow, I'm sorry talk about invading personal space." Her sudden movement made him jump again before shaking his head. "No it's ok."

He seemed more jumpy today and she couldn't figure out why, the bruise under his eye seemed to have healed from yesterday. "So you still going to have lunch with me today right?" She questioned as she leaned her shoulder against the locker next to his. He closed his locker door and looked at her. "Only if you still want to." He looked down at their feet. "Of course I do." He smiled up at her and she smiled back. 'He really does have a nice smile.' She thought. His eyes were really nice blue, more blue than Gabe's. She shook her head at the thought of her late brother.

"So what are you doing here so early?" She asked, once she realized she was just starting at him. "Morning lacrosse practice; how about you?" He found himself still having a hard time looking at her for a long period of time and looked pass her. She looked behind her quickly, trying to follow his gaze but seeing nothing. "I went for a morning jog and just decided to come here." She paused for a moment. "Do you mind if I watch you practice? I still know nothing of this sport." Isaac looked back at her and blinked twice. "You want to watch?" He asked. "Sure. If everyone is so into it – then it can't be that bad." She smiled at him. "Okay, I have to get changed first but we all meet on the field." He was suddenly excited that she wanted to go and she could feel the slight change in his mood. "Alright then I will see you out there."

Veda was outside on the benches when she noticed a few other students out there, all chatting about something. She took a seat and it wasn't long until she saw the team coming out of the building for practice. She saw Scott and Stiles right away and made a mental note of their jersey numbers; eleven and twenty-four. It took her another moment to spot Isaac; fourteen. He found her face in the small group of students and smiled. She smiled back at him and waved. That's when Scott noticed her. "Hey Veda!" He called out. "Hi Scott, hey Stiles." She waved to them as well.

It was exciting as she watched everyone get ready; she has no idea that Scott was the goalie. Then again she didn't know anyone's position. Now was the time to learn she supposed. The other guys lined up and the coach blew the whistle and threw the ball to the first guy in the line. The next thing she knew Scott was out of the goal and knocking poor number eighteen on the ground. Now she knew she wasn't an expert or anything but normally goalie's stayed in the goal right? Maybe lacrosse was just that different, and then number eight, who she was pretty sure it was Matt from her photography class, was knocked down next. "McCall! The position is goal keeper not goal abandoner." Coach called out.

This was just painful to watch. Scott was taking those boys out one after the other. She couldn't help but chuckled when she saw Jackson leave the line but then frowned once she noticed Isaac was next. She saw the look of determination on both Isaac's and Scott's faces through their masks, they looked pissed. 'Are they enemies?' She questioned in her head as she watched the two of them starting to run toward each other. She actually closed her eyes before they made impact, hoping that they didn't hurt each other. She heard the coach blow the whistle and opened her eyes again. Isaac and Scott were staring at each other on their hands and knees on the field. It was then that the gray eyed girl saw the officer's approaching the field and then so did everyone else.

"Excuse me coach." The one officer called out. "I need to speak to your player, Isaac Lahey." Coach Finstock had all the players take a break as Isaac and he went over to the officers. Veda frowned as Isaac made eye contact with her twice before the officers started to pull him away. She stood from her seat and walked over to Scott and Stiles. "Hey Scott, Stiles. Where are they taking Isaac?" She asked.

Scott turned to her. "It looks like they're taking him to the station." He answered, there was no humanly way that he would know why so he didn't mention that Isaac's father was dead and he might be a suspect. Coach made a signal that meant they were wrapping up practice. "Do you want us to walk with you to class?" Stiles asked. "No, that's fine. I'll see you both later." She stated as she spotted Erica walking toward the school. "Erica! Hey let's walk to class together." She called out to the blonde haired teen.

The girl smiled weakly back. When Veda was close enough she noticed that Erica looked tired. Really tired. "Are you okay?" Veda asked with concern. "I'm fine. I suffered an attack this morning before coming to school." Erica stated as the made their way toward the building. "An attack?" Veda asked, confused. "Oh right I didn't tell you." Erica paused for a moment and bit her lip. 'She's nervous.' Veda noticed. "Hey, its fine you can tell me anything but I also understand if you don't want to. I mean you barely know me."

The blonde haired girl sighed. "No you'll find out anyway. I suffer from epilepsy and have seizures at times." Erica seemed to shrink into herself as if ashamed of her condition. "Oh hunny, I'm sorry. Are you feeling okay now?" Veda asked. Erica nodded. "That's why I said you shouldn't want to be seen with me. People know about it and... things happen that I have no control over when I get an attack." Veda wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer while still walking through the hallways. "Erica, people are assholes. Don't let them get to you." They stopped at Erica's locker so she could get her books. "You sure you don't mind being seen with me?" The blonde asked. The grey eyed girl replaced her smile with a bored expression and sighed. "Listen, I don't let anyone choose my friends for me. Unless this is you trying to tell me that you don't want to be my friend you're stuck with me. Sorry." Veda then smiled. Erica smiled back. "Thanks."

The hallway seemed to pause at that moment as the officers escorted Isaac, now out of his lacrosse uniform, to the office. He locked his blue eyes with Veda's gray ones and frowned before looking away. He looked like he wanted to say something as he walked pass her but made no effort to do so. Veda could tell he was scared but couldn't tell why. "I wonder what happened." She questioned out loud. "I don't know but word flies pretty fast here." Erica stated. "Let's go to class." She added on. Veda couldn't help but look back at Isaac one more time.

It was around third period that Veda noticed that Scott and Stiles whispered, a lot. She probably noticed this because Mr. Harris paired her up with Danny, seeing on how Isaac was gone and Jackson was apparently in the principal's office talking with the police. Erica wasn't wrong the rumor flew around fast in this school, by second period she heard that Isaac was selling drugs, that he broke into a store and other stupid things like that. She knew better than to listen to the first rumors that came around – it was always people just starting drama.

Stiles turned quickly in his seat and called to her temporary lab partner. "Danny, where's Jackson?" He asked. "In the principal's office talking to your dad." Wait, Stiles dad was the sheriff? She really needed to talk to her friends and find out more about them. "What? Why?" Stiles asked. "Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny stated as if it was a no brainer. Stiles spun in his seat again and the whispering continued between the two boys in front of her. She gave Danny and questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders going back to the assignment. She liked Danny, he was nice and didn't seem to mind that he was paired with her for the day. He already helped her understand a chemical formula that she kept messing up when she went to balance it.

"Everyone, please turn to page seventy-three." Mr. Harris stated and with that a paper ball hit the back of his head. A few giggles escaped some students but as Mr. Harris turned around there was silence. "Who in the hell did that?" Stiles and Scott pointed to each other landing them both a trip to the principal's office. Veda was starting to question her choices in friends.

Lunch was the next period and she was bummed that Isaac wasn't there to have lunch with her. Instead she found herself sitting at Boyd's table again. She tried to make small talk with him but he was a tough shell to crack. He did ask her some questions about herself so it was a start. She told him how she originally was born in Rangeley, Maine. That her parents passed away and that she has moved several times over the past few years. She didn't give a lot of detail as he didn't talk much about himself. She played with her wolf pendant the whole conversation, keeping herself calm as she disliked talking about her late family in more than a brief sentence.

The rest of school moved in a blur and it was soon over, she stopped at her locker and dropped off her books. She stepped out the front doors of the building and saw the police car and the officer's taking Isaac down the steps. By this time she had heard the real rumor of Isaac - that he killed his father. She bit her lip and then decided to do something probably stupid. "Excuse me, officer." The man turned around, his hold still on Isaac's arm. "Could I please just have a moment to speak to Isaac?" The officer frowned. "Sorry miss, we have to take him to the station." She sighed. "It's fine. I just wanted to say something." She turned her attention to Isaac. "Listen, I don't know what's going on – but you still owe me a lunch together. Don't think you can get out of your promise so easily." She forced a smile. "Alright." He forced one back and then the officers started walking him to the car again. As she watched him she frowned, there was no way Isaac killed his dad. The sheriff turned to her. "Are you good friends with Isaac?" He asked. "No sir, honestly I met him yesterday. I'm new here – but Isaac was one of the first people I made friends with." She answered. He looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Don't worry about him too much. For now, he is in good hands."

Veda remained on the steps as Isaac got into the car. The doors flew open next to her causing her to jump and she saw Scott next to her. He looked at her before looking at the car. Isaac started back at the both of them as the car drove away. A black Camaro pulled up right after, the tires screeched slightly and the guy looked at Scott. "Get in." Scott looked over at Veda and then back at the guy. "Veda just go inside for now, I'll meet up in a moment." She looked between the two males before sighing and walking inside, she just wanted to go home. She stood next to the door and listened, which was rude but curiosity killed the cat. "Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott yelled and Veda froze. 'This guy is the reason Isaac is being locked up? What the hell?' She panicked in her head forgetting to listen to the rest of the conversation. She looked out the door window to see Scott getting in the car and the two driving off. "What the hell Scott?" She growled and stepped out the front doors.

Matt from her photography class stepped out right after her. "Oh hey, Veda. You didn't happen to see Jackson did you?" He questioned. She turned to him, still obviously upset. "I'm sorry what?" Matt frowned at her. "I asked if you saw Jackson."

"No I'm sorry. Did you need help with something?" She asked. "No, I just needed to give him something but it looks like I'll have to drop it off at his house… hey are you okay? You look upset." Veda shook her head, she had an idea when Matt mentioned Jackson's house. "Sorry, heavy thinking. I'm fine. So where does Jackson live? Is it far?" Mat smiled at her. "No it's not far. He lives on Fischer Lane. Do you want to join me?" He asked.

Veda thought for a moment before declining. "Sorry I told my mom I'd be home right after school. Thanks though. I was just curious."

It wasn't only in school that word got around fast; it appeared it was just this town in general. "Veda, are you okay?" Her mother asked during dinner. "Huh? Oh yeah dinner's great mom." Julie and Tug looked at each other worried. "That's not what I asked hon." Veda looked at her mom. "Sorry – just a lot on my mind I guess." She forced a smiled. "So it must be true then." Her father stated. "What's true?" The strawberry brunette asked. "About that boy in your school. He was arrested for killing his father." Her mother's blue eyes piercing hers. Veda frowned. "I don't think he did it. He doesn't seem the type." Usually she had a great judge of character; she wasn't going to start questioning herself now. Her father coughed and sighed. "Veda they found that boys dad murdered." She knew that look on their faces. "You can't be serious? You better not be thinking what I think that you're thinking." Her mother sighed this time. "Veda, it's just not safe." Veda was instantly annoyed. "No! We just got here. So what there was a murder. They happen all the time all over the United States. You can't keep dragging me around and keep lying that it's the last time." She had apparently slammed her hands on the table and stood from her seat during her rant. "You had me try to make friends. Well how about you TRY and give this place a chance." Veda walked away from the table. "Veda –"

"I'm going for a run." She stated and walked out the front door. It was during this run that she found herself on Fischer Lane. 'How did I get here?' She thought to herself. There was a nice white house on the street and she actually could see Jackson and Matt talking on the front lawn. Veda hid in a bush, all she needed was to be seen and people to think she was some weird stalker. Looking across the street she could see the black Camaro from before a few houses down. The house directly across the street from Jackson's had a flashlight moving inside. 'That must be Isaac's house.' She thought to herself. 'Ugh, what am I even doing here?' This wasn't like her but she could feel a pull telling her to go to the house where the arrested boy lived. 'This is wrong.' With that she turned around on the street and headed back home, convincing herself that it was none of her business and that she was just worried over nothing. Isaac would be questioned and then released. "I'll just go for a drive into town to clear my head." She spoke to herself, convincing her that was all she really needed to do. She was just happy that her car came from Utah today.

As Veda was driving around a strange creature, lizard like, jumped in front of her car taking her by surprise. She slammed on the brakes and swerved out of the way from whatever it was, her car almost smashing into the guard rail. She took a few shaky breaths and turned to look at where the creature jumped out. It was no longer there and she wondered for a moment if she hallucinated it. However, aloud screech of a noise came from the woods and she second guessed her judgment.

Perhaps this wasn't the night for her to go adventuring, after all it was a full moon and her mother did always warn here about the crazy things the moon does. Carefully, she turned around and drove back home deciding she had enough excitement for the day.

**A/N:** Thoughts? Thanks again for reading. I just can't seem to stop writing. =)


	4. Battlefield

Thanks to everyone for reading.

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit **  
**Chapter 4 :: Battlefield**

Veda once again sat at the table with Boyd; apparently last night Isaac broke out of jail – something that her parents were concerned about. She reassured them that it was fine and they better not think about packing up just yet. Her parents agreed to give Beacon Hills a chance. She worried about Isaac, she knew in her heart that it wasn't him who killed his father and she was pretty sure Scott had something to do with Isaac breaking out, or at least Stiles. "Would you like my cupcake? I'm not going to eat it." Veda offered pointing to the chocolate iced treat. Boyd shrugged his shoulders and reach across the table, taking the tasty snack.

This seemed to be an okay routine with the two of them. She decided not to stay the whole period with him but just long enough to see how his day was going and to share lunch. She would excuse herself and then find Erica in the library, where the girl said she was always reading. Erica explained that she felt more at home in the library than anywhere else in the school. Veda was starting to get really close to the brown eyed girl and would probably consider her best friend material out of the group.

The gray eyed girl was happy with her routine and was making pretty good friends. She finally met this Lydia girl the group was talking about – a little surprised to find out she went missing naked in the woods. Veda didn't judge her for it though. Once the bell rang Erica and Veda walked to Finstock's class together. Today he wanted them to meet in the gym for rock climbing.

"Devoto and Larson, you're up first." Finstock stated as soon as everyone was changed into their gym attire. Veda was unsure how this had anything to do with economics but decided she didn't mind – she always enjoyed rock climbing with Gabe. She looked at the wall and frowned before shaking the thoughts from her head. Just like when she started running again the first few steps were hard but became easier. She noticed as she looked up that the boy was faster than her. _'You're not giving up already are you?'_ The voice of her brother was crystal clear in her mind. Growing determined she continued up the wall until she hit the bell. With a safe journey back to the ground she smiled. Coach called the next group up. "Good job Devoto." Coach stated.

Veda stood next to Erica again. "You were great." Erica stated, looking nervously at the wall. "Thanks, I used to rock climb with my brother." Erica frowned at Veda's reply. By now she had learned about Veda's family and the tragedy that seemed to follow the girl around. "Sorry, it must be hard to think about things like that." The gray eyed girl turned to her friend. "Nah, it's not horrible. He would like to see me still doing the things we did together." A few more groups went before coach looked pass the two girls. "McCall… Argent. You're up."

Veda watched the two of them and then back at Erica who was fidgeting. "I'm nervous." Veda smiled at the girl. "Don't be. It's not that bad. Just don't think about it."

Scott fell from the wall, his safety harness catching him before he hit the ground. Some students laughed with coach who got down to Scott's level on the floor. "McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Alright next two. Stilinksi, Erica. Let's go - the wall."

Erica looked up at the wall again and gulped. "It will be okay. Just breathe and take your time." Veda stated. Erica nodded her head. Veda noticed instantly that Erica was struggling and Stiles seemed to be up and down the wall in no time. The blonde haired girl grunted a few times before her body started shaking, her breath becoming rapid in a panic attack. Everyone seemed to noticed and moved closer. "Erica," Coach began. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Lydia turned to coach and raised a brow. "Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

"Erica!" Coach called out again. A few laughs broke out and Veda glared at the source. "I'm fine." Erica whimpered out. Allison turned to the coach. "Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Finstock looked around. "Wha.. Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There is a mat to catch you." Erica took a few shaky breaths before slowly letting go of the wall and gliding back down. "See you're fine, you're on the ground." Coach whispered encouragingly. "Let's go, shake it off. You're fine." Erica walked her way through the class, most of the students giggling at her. Veda could see the tears building and she followed after her. "Erica wait up." She slung her arm around the girl's shoulder and walked with her.

Erica leaned against the wall in the locker room, still shaking. "I can't do anything normal." She whimpered. Veda looked and her and put on a stern face. "Don't you start that. Erica, you can do anything you out your mind to. I know you can. It's okay to be afraid of things and over time you can get over those fears. If you want I can help you." Erica shook her head. "I don't want to waste your time." Veda grabbed her shoulders gently. "You won't be wasting my time. Friends are supposed to help each other right?" Erica nodded her head. "Okay. Good." Veda smiled at her. "Let's get changed, class is almost over anyway."

"Go ahead without me. I want to cool off for a few more minutes." Erica stated. Veda nodded her head and walked further into the locker room as the rest of the girls started to pile in. Erica walked out as the gym light was turned off. The lights over the rock wall were still lit as if mocking Erica. She took a deep breath and decided she was going to conquer that wall. Pulling her hair into a bun she stared at it with determination. She started the wall, feeling confident and strong. If everyone else could do it then she could too. More than half way up the wall she started getting dizzy; she coughed at the taste of blood in her mouth, even though it wasn't there. She felt her arms get weak. 'No.' She thought to herself as she felt a seizure coming. Her grip faltered from the wall and she fell. She could feel someone catch her and lay her down. "Put her on her side." A female voice stated. She gripped onto the hand in hers and blacked out.

Veda had just finished changing into her shirt when a female voice called out. "Erica fell from the wall!" The whole class moved out of the locker room quickly. Veda slammed her locker door in the process. She pushed her way through the crowd. "Erica!" She called out only to see her friend shaking violently on the floor, Scott, Stiles and Allison right with her. She let out a sigh of relief to see nothing horribly wrong with her friend, don't get her wrong she was upset that Erica was having an attack but she was thankful the girl's neck wasn't broken.

Coach Finstock had called the nurse who contacted the hospital. Veda skipped her English class to wait with her unconscious friend until the ambulance came. Obviously upset over the whole ordeal, Allison's grandfather, who so happened to be the school principal allowed her to take a few moments in his office with a cup of water until she okay to go back to class. It wasn't that she didn't like Allison's grandfather but the man just gave her the creeps. The strawberry brunette stayed no longer than ten minutes before thanking the elder man and going to her German class, which was extra boring without Erica there with her.

After school Veda asked Lydia for directions to the hospital, she decided to go there after her short shift at the vet clinic. Dr. Deaton could see that she wasn't really focused on her work today. "Veda, is everything alright?" He asked, slightly concerned. She smiled weakly at him. "I apologize for my poor performance today; a friend from school was rushed to the hospital today."

"I hope it wasn't anything too serious." He stated as he watched her pet one of the cats she was feeding. "She had a seizure during class." She stated. "Oh, that's terrible. Would you like to head out for the night and go see her?" He asked. The gray eyed girl loved her boss's kindness. "I would like to finish my duties here first. Would it be okay if I left once I completed them?"

With Dr. Deaton's approval to leave early after she did the nightly closing duties, she found herself at the hospital. Unfortunately Erica wasn't allowed any visitors but the nurse did tell her that she was doing fine. With her shoulders slumped Veda made her way down the hallway only to bump into someone. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. "I wasn't looking were I was going." She added on as she looked at the guy she bumped into. She stiffened for a moment. This was the guy in the black Camaro, the one that was the reason for Isaac's arrest.

He looked back at her, the two just staring at each other. He almost smirked at her slight fear of him; he could see the small tremble in her hands. Her gray eyes were complete opposite of her emotions; hard and lacking in expression. "It's fine. Just be careful next time." He stepped around her and continued down the hallway. Veda shook after he passed her as she could still feel his green eyes burning into her. Rounding her shoulders she continued with confidence to her vehicle.

The next morning was just as boring as the previous one. Since someone took her seat and Erica was still out - she was stuck sitting next to Jackson and behind Danny. Danny she didn't mind and Jackson was brooding over something, his face in a constant emotion of anger. Several times he made comments about the class lecture under his breath and several times Veda glanced over at him annoyed. Once the bell rang she got up from her seat the same time as him and their knees clashed causing her to fall backwards onto her desk. "Watch yourself Devoto." He sneered and stormed out. Danny helped her regain her footing. "I apologize for him and his attitude." Veda looked at the boy and pouted. "That's not your job to apologize for him. He's a big boy he can do it himself." Danny shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah but he never will. I'll see you in Chemistry."

During lunch Stiles surprised the gray eyed teen when he took a seat at Boyd's table while she was getting her lunch. She never saw anyone sit with the boy and so she tried to pay attention while the line moved to the register. She saw Boyd hand out a ring of keys that Stiles went to take before letting go. "That will be $3." The lunch lady stated. Veda paid the woman and made her way over to the table as Stiles slapped a $20 on the table. "I said fifty." Boyd stated. Stiles paused for a mere second. "Really? I remember twenty." He stated. "I don't know. I have really good verbal memory." Veda took a seat next to Stiles and he nodded a hello to her as Boyd looked un-amused. "And I remember twenty. I remember that distinctive twa sound. Twe-nty."

"I said fifty. The fa sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the fa sound." His face was stern and Veda almost chuckled as Stiles stuttered. "Uh, no no no. I think I'm recalling it. Huh – Maybe I got it confused with forty." Stiles stated as he pulled more money from his pocket. Boyd looked down at his bag of Doritos and put a chip in his mouth. He was not going to waiver from this, which Veda was proud of. Stiles sighed. "Come on man – do you see the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?"

Boyd raised a brow as if to say 'really'?. "Do you see the piece of crap bus that I take?" Stiles pursed his lips and dug into his pocket again, slapping a $10 on the table. "Fifty." Boyd smiled a huge smile and passed the keys to Stiles. "Okay – thank you." With that Stiles was up and gone.

"I don't know why you help them out." Veda stated as she started ay the boy. "Hey as long as their willing to pay I'll do it." He smiled at her. The cafeteria grew quiet as all eyes locked at the door. A beautiful blonde came strutting in a nice skirt and leather jacket. "Holy shit, is that Erica?" Veda whispered, not believing her eyes. Just yesterday her friend was seizing and in the hospital. She looked like a completely different person. She walked over to some kid's tray and stole his apple taking a bite before walking back out, apple still in hand.

Veda scrambled with her things and hurriedly said later to Boyd before rushing after her friend. "Erica!" She called out. The girl ignored her and kept walking. Scott and Stiles came up right behind Veda following after Erica as well. "What are you guys doing?" Veda asked. "Finding out what's going on." Scott stated. The three of them pushed open the main doors and Veda's heart slammed against her chest. Erica was opening the door to a now familiar black Camaro, she grinned at the three of them before getting in. The driver turned to look at them as well; he flashed his own smile and was off.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and Veda turned to the both of them. "Scott, what the hell is going on? Who is that guy and why does he keep showing up?" Scott looked at Veda with a loss of words. "Don't worry about it." Veda was flabbergasted. "Excuse me? Don't worry about it?! That's currently my best friend in that car with him." Stiles looked down when Veda looked at him, both boys refusing to open their mouths. "Unbelievable." She stormed passed them back into the building.

To say that Veda was annoyed with Scott was a slight understatement. They both worked the night shift tonight and he tried making small talk but she ignored him unless it was work related. She was sitting at the front desk – emailing the clients for tomorrow's appointments reminding them what time to be there. The sound of glass shattering disrupted her and she was about to get up when she saw Deaton walk into the back room. She could hear the two of them muttering and tried to ignore their conversation.

"I'm heading out. Just help Scott with the cats and you guys can go as well." Deaton stated as he came into the front office again. "Goodnight Doc." She smiled at him as she stood from her seat. "G'Night Veda."

Veda waited until he left the front office before going into the back room. "Look, I know about your date with Allison. Even though I'm still annoyed with you I'll finish up here. It's not right to keep a girl waiting." Scott looked back at her and grinned. "Really? You'd do that?" He asked. "Allison told me on how her father doesn't approve of you for unknown reasons. I know he forbid you to see each other and I don't think that's right." Veda sighed and looked down at the floor. "Just go have fun. I got this." Before she knew it Veda was in Scott's arms as he hugged her and spun her around. "Oh man, thank you so much." She couldn't help but smile at his grin. "You're the best." He stated. "I know. Now scram." With that he gathered his things and left. Veda finished up with the cats and then went to the dog kennels to visit Luna. The German shepherd wagged her tail at the sight of her. "Oh look at your happy tail?" Veda cooed.

Veda locked the door to the clinic and tugged on the door to ensure that it was locked. Turning around she faced the empty lot and suddenly was hyper aware of her surroundings. Momentarily she regretted letting Scott leave her alone. She shook her head. 'Now I'm just being silly.' She held her head high and started to her car. A rustling noise made her jump and she looked around again. Nothing. Her mind wandered to the night before when that lizard like creature jumped in front of her car. She was going crazy. Her car being silver she noticed her reflection but also a reflection on someone behind her. She spun on her heels quickly. She was shocked, as they were much closer than she though, more like directly behind her. She stumbled back but a hand caught her wrist and steadied her. "Isaac?" She breathed in.

This boy was wanted for murder, but the sad look on his face made her forget that at the moment. He looked her in the eyes and sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for missing our lunch." She smiled and shook her head. "I wish- " She cut him off with a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay. When I heard you were missing from the holding cell I got worried." He held her close to him. "Isaac it's not safe here. If you're on the run then you shouldn't be out and about." She bit her lip. "I won't say anything to the police this time." He flinched and pulled away, looking at the ground. "So you think I did it?" He felt betrayed; he thought that just maybe she'd believe in him – obviously that was foolish. "No, I know you didn't. The police don't know that though." She placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Isaac I don't believe you could do something like that." He stepped back, her hand dropping from his face. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. You've known me two days."

She took a step back. "Isaac is that some form of confession?" She asked and his eyes snapped up at her. "N-no. I'm just not as weak as you think I am." She stared at him in shock. "Isaac, I never once thought of you as weak. I'm just normally a good judge of character but now you have me second guessing myself."

"That's not what I want. I want you to believe me. I didn't kill my father." He took a step closer to her. She smiled at him. "Okay." She stated. He looked tired and she frowned. "Isaac, do you want a ride?" She asked. "Are you crazy? How do you just believe me like that? I could be lying to you." He was suddenly angry at her. She was too trusting. She would get hurt. "Because I know you're not lying." She grabbed his shaking hand and pulled him toward the SUV. "Come on, I'll drop you off somewhere. But first we're getting ice cream." She stated. "Ice cream?" He questioned.

"Well it's too late at night for lunch and you owe me."

The two teenagers sat in the car at the park after picking up some ice cream. Veda went in the store, of course, since Isaac was currently on the wanted poster. The two of them talked for about two hours. She told him about herself, everything he wanted to know. It got a little touchy with her real family so she gave him a brief run down on them. She learned that he too was now the last one in his family. His brother had passed away years ago and after that the abuse started. He seemed nervous to tell her about that but she kept listening, and that's all he really wanted. He vented and vented. It was what he needed. "I'm sad he is gone. He wasn't the best father but he was still my dad." He looked over at her no pity in her eyes, which was good. He didn't want it.

"Isaac, I'm sorry for what your father did to you. Actually I kind of wish he was alive so I could kick his ass. However, look at what you survived through. You'll be stronger for it." She smiled at him and placed a hand on his running her thumb over his knuckles. "I'm glad we talked."

"Me too." He smiled again before frowning. "We can't see each other after this though. It's too dangerous."

"I understand." She pulled her hand away. "It's getting late and my parents will wonder where I am soon. Where should I drop you off?" She asked as she unfolded her legs from under her and turned the car back on. "I'll give you directions."

Julie had dinner waiting on the table when Veda walked in the front door. "How was work hon?" Her father asked as she kicked off her shoes and hung her jacket. "Oh nothing special. Luna seemed to be doing well. I hope we can bring her home soon."

"That's great. How's your friend Erica doing since yesterday?" Veda frowned at the question. "Veda? Is everything okay with Erica?" Her father asked again. "I don't know. She was at school for a few minutes but she just seemed very different. Like a whole new person." She twisted the wolf pendant at her neck. "I'm actually not feeling very hungry. Do you mind if I skip dinner?"

Tug and Julie looked at each other. "I'll wrap your plate and put in in the fridge in case you get hungry later." Julie stated. "Thanks mom. I'll be in my room." It was now that she decided to start unpacking. First with the clothes, then books and cds. Finally she pulled out her photo books and started looking though them. 'Oh Gabe, I wish you were here. You always made things better.' She thought as she started at the picture of the strawberry brunette, blue eyed boy.

It's been three years since Gabe's 'accident'. He was only 18 when the 'gas leak' happened in their in house in Bridgewater, Iowa. She didn't believe the police reports with how the accident happened, and she never will. She remembered getting off the bus that day and the house was basically missing. There was smoke, fire and police and fire trucks. Her mother wept in the arms of her father as the officer spoke to them. 'Moooom.' She called out to her mother who looked away from the officer over to her. She ran toward her and pulled her in her arms. 'Thank god, you're ok.' At the age of 14 she was the only person left from her real family.

Veda flipped the page where the brunette, gray eyed boy's picture was. "Oh Erik. I miss you so much." Veda was younger when Erik was murdered; it was a month after her 10th birthday. He was missing for three days and was found in pieces in the Swatara Creek when they live in Lebanon, Pennsylvania. He was 20 and looking for a place to move out on his own. She couldn't remember a lot about Erik, she noticed as time went on she started forgetting more and more about him.

She closed the album, her will to keep looking disappeared. She fiddled with her wolf pendant again, and wondered for the 20th time if she should take it off. Sighing she told herself again not to. Gabe and Erik gave it to her on her 10th birthday. It was originally their birth mother's necklace, given to her by their birth father. Erik told her it would keep her safe and Gabe said she shouldn't take it or it would lose its magic. She rolled her eyes at the memory. She was quiet the believer as kid, though she has never taken it off. It was after their deaths that everything got even weirder. Her adopted parents dragging her all over the United States; always jumping at danger. Things would be going fine and her mom would get a random phone call or a letter and suddenly it was danger zone and they needed to move right then and there. They avoided her questions whenever this happened and so she stopped asking. The gray eyed girl wondered why she was thinking about all of this so suddenly, maybe because things are already strange. She decided she was done thinking for the day and pulled her jeans off and crawling right into bed.

Back at the abandoned train station Derek pushed Isaac against the wall. "I told you to stay away from people. It's like you're begging to get caught." Derek growled at him. "Don't do it again. You're lucky whoever it was didn't go to the cops." He slammed his hand on the wall and Isaac flinched. "She wouldn't do that." He whispered. "You risk yourself for a girl? Well that's just perfect Isaac. Do you understand how unstable you are right now? A new werewolf can lose it over anything. What if you killed her?" Isaac shook. "I wouldn't."

"You don't know that." Derek grabbed Isaac by the front of his shirt and breathed in, picking up a slightly familiar scent. "Even better, it's that new girl. You sure know how to pick them." Isaac frowned at his leader. "She's not a bad person." He stated. Derek let him go. "No she doesn't seem like it but she's already too close to this by being friends with Scott and Stiles. Think before you act next time."

Veda got to school early the next day determined to talk to Erica about her sudden change. However, Scott had beaten her there and she hid around the corner. "Two is not enough for Derek I know he needs at least three. So who is next?" Scott questioned. Erica closed her locker and turned to Scott. "Why does there need to be a next when we already got you?" She questioned back. "Who's next?" He asked louder. Erica tilted her head and smirked. "You know I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online." Veda frowned. "I don't care." Scott stated but Erica continued. "It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying on how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads my card on my key ring which tells them not to because it can break my teeth." "Erica-" Scott tried to talk again. "Do you know what happened next? I pissed myself and they start laughing," She took a step closer to Scott as he backed up. "You know the one good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them until some jerkoff," she hit the locker behind him. "had to put cameras on everyone's phone." Erica touched Scott's face and whispered.

Veda couldn't make out what she said to him but he suddenly grabbed Erica by the wrists and squeezed tightly. Erica let out a gasp but was still smiling. Veda rounded the corner quickly. "Scott, let her go." He looked back at the gray eyed girl and did so. Erica looked at him for a moment longer before walking away. "Erica, wait up. I want to talk with you." Erica stopped short. "I don't need your pity anymore. Piss off."

Veda felt defeat fall on her shoulders as Erica continued down the hall. "It wasn't pity though…" She trailed off. She made eye contact with Scott and walked over to him. Even though he was hiding something from her, she suddenly felt like she needed to keep her friends close. Scott put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward her first period class.

It was weird enough without Erica but now her lunch buddy was gone too. From her spot on line she could see that Allison and Scott were exchanging a serious conversation with their backs to each other. She walked over to Scott's table as Stiles rushed over to him. He pointed at the empty table in front of them. "Scott, do you see that?" Stiles asked. "What? It's an empty table." Scott sighed. "Yeah, but who's empty table?" Stiles asked and the two boys looked concerned. "Boyd."

Veda followed Scott and Stiles in the hallway. "I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there. And if he's not home you call me. Got it?" Scott stated but Stiles looked unsure. "What?" Scott asked. "Maybe we should let him." Stiles answered. "Boyd you know… you said Derek was giving them a choice right?" Scott grabbed Stiles arm as he saw Veda behind them and lowered his voice. "We can't." Stiles and he started walking again. "You got to admit Erica is looking pretty good." His voice got lower as did Scott's. They were trying to hid things from her again. "Alright I'm with you." Veda rolled her eyes as Stiles made a joke about making out with Scott for some reason before walking ahead. "Scott. I'm going with you." Veda stated.

He turned to her. "I can't let you do that." She lifted her chin. "This has something to do with that guy. The one Erica was with the other day, the one who was here the day Isaac was arrested. Look if Boyd is involved now I'm going too. I'm losing my friends to this pompous prick as fast as I'm making them. Next thing you know Allison will be on the list." Scott chuckled. "Not likely. Derek and Allison don't get along." Veda pursed her lips. "You get what I am saying though right? I'm not taking no for an answer." Scott sighed. "Veda I'm sorry. There are just some things that you just shouldn't know."

"Oh really? However this THING involves all my friends. I'm the only one out of the loop here Scott." His shoulders slumped. "Look, don't freak out if you learn things that don't make you happy. This THING isn't some normal high school drama. It's serious – life and death serious."

Veda took a step back. "You're saying my friends are in danger of dying?" She asked him. Scott nodded his head. "I'm afraid so." Veda rubbed her head in annoyance. "This is all the more reason for me to go with you. Come on – show me the way. We're wasting time, I'll drive."

They reached the ice rink and entered inside. Boyd was riding the Zamboni around the ice rink. Scott turned to Veda. "Wait right here." He stepped onto the ice and had her wait on the side "Boyd!" He called out grabbing the boy's attention. "I just want to talk." No answer. "Come on Boyd please." Nothing. "Did Derek tell you everything? I don't just mean going out of control during the full moon. I mean everything." Veda was now highly confused.

Veda stared at Scott as he talked to Boyd, she was completely confused now. 'What are they talking about the full moon? What are they werewolves?' She joked in her mind. A hand covered her mouth and waist, pressing her back into a warm body. She fought to get away but the grip was strong. "I think you've heard too much already." A female voice whispered next to her. Veda's gray eyed widened even more, if possible, as her body stilled – it was Erica. She glanced at her 'friend' with a weak expression. Derek stood next to her. "I told you to be careful next time." Derek referred to when he bumped into her at the hospital. If the two of them were next to her then who was holding her? 'Isaac.' She thought and began to struggle again. Derek shook his head and stepped onto the ice. "Take care of that."

"I'm sorry. " Isaac whispered softly into her hair. "We're just keeping you safe." He added. Erica was in front of her with an almost evil smile. "Don't worry this will only hurt for a moment." She stated and swiftly hit the pressure point in Veda's neck causing the girl to black out.

Boyd stopped the Zamboni and looked at Scott. "He told me about the hunters." Scott was surprised. "And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there are other ways to get it."

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd stated. "If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurt Scott."

Scott spun on his heel, looking pass the three werewolves he made sure Veda was okay, but he saw she was knocked out sitting propped against the wall. "I mean if you're going to review me at least take a consensus." Derek paused for a moment. "Erica, how has life been for you since we've met?" The blonde thought for a moment. "Hm… in a word, transformative." She growled at Scott, canine teeth in her moth were longer, like a dogs. "Isaac?" Derek questioned. "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great."

Veda started to come to a few minutes later, the sounds of a fight waking her. Her eye sight was slightly blurred but she could see two bodies on the ice, they seemed to be Isaac and Erica. Her ears where ringing and she swore she heard growling noises come from Scott and Derek who were fighting. Not a moment later Scott was lying on his back, spitting blood onto the ice floor. Derek's foot came upon his chest, causing Scott to cough in pain. Veda stood on shaky legs, her eyes sight still slightly blurred, but she could swear that Derek looked almost demonic. "Please, stop it." Derek looked at her and then back at Scott. He lifted his foot from his chest and turned away. Veda slid to the floor of the rink again as Boyd stepped off the machine. "Don't. You don't want to be like them." Boyd lifted his shirt showing Scott something that she couldn't see. "You're right. I want to be like you." Boyd stated and with that he walked over to Derek, Isaac and Erica.

The four of them walked passed her as they left the rink, Isaac only making eyes contact with her quickly before looking away from her again. Veda drove to the animal clinic as Scott insisted. She had 100+ questions but had no idea where to start. She was surprised to see Isaac act the way he did – then again last night he told her she had no deal what he was capable of. At least he was gentle with her unlike Erica who seemed way too happy to knock her out. 'What was he trying to keep me safe from?' She thought to herself. Pulling into the clinic's rear parking lot she parked the car. "Veda, just go home tonight." Scott stated. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Scott – you need to tell me what's going on. Isaac said they were trying to keep me safe by keeping me from seeing what happened at the ice rink. That's why they knocked me out."

"All the better reason to keep you out of the loop." Scott stated but flinched when she turned to him quickly. "Scott, I'm getting really sick of this game. Everyone is hiding stuff from me and I'm tired of it. I'm a big girl I can handle the truth every now and then." Scott sighed. "Alright, come inside."

The two of them entered the building and Veda helped Scott to the back. He lifted his shirt, showing a nasty cut on his stomach. "Ugh, why isn't it healing?" Scott questioned out loud.

"Because it's from an alpha." The voice startled both of the teens. Deaton stood in front of a dead man's body. "Veda, I see you have been pulled into this. Scott I think maybe we better have that talk now." Dr. Deaton stated. Veda texted her mom that her study group was running a little late and she'd be home a little later, she had a feeling it was actually going to be a long night.

**A/N:** Thoughts? This one took a little longer for me to write but I was still happy to do it. =)


	5. Bullet Train

Thanks to everyone for reading, adding to your favorites and your alerts.

I'm dedicating this one to **BroadBeginnings** for reviewing again. Thank you!

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit **  
**Chapter 5 :: Bullet Train**

Veda was unprepared for her world to do a 180 in about 2 minutes. Dr. Deaton was quickly explaining that most of the folklore she grew up hearing about was true. Fairies, trolls, witches and werewolves; yep all real things. Within her first days in Beacon Hills she apparently befriended a werewolf and a bunch of her friends were now newly born werewolves all thanks to this Derek guy. She leaned over the dead body on the table and looked closer at the long gashes made in the torso. Apparently some other monster did this and Deaton had no idea what. While he cleaned Scott's wound he explained that the Argents were werewolf hunters – a good thing to know about Alison. Seriously she was waiting for them to be like 'Oh yeah and Stiles is actually the abdominal snowman' and by now it wouldn't surprise her. This was a lot to take in.

A car pulled into the parking lot right after Deaton told Scott that he had to look for a book that the Argents would have; something that would have a history of all creatures they have ever come in contact with. Scott quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the backroom the front door swinging open as they hid just in time. 'Thank god I parked in the back.' She thought to herself as she saw three men enter the room Deaton was in. The looked like they were trouble and she could feel herself shaking. Scott looked over and placed a finger over his lips. "Shh, we're okay." He could hear her heartbeat rapidly beating.

The two of them listened to the conversation that the adults were having. The more she heard the more she felt like this should be a dream, or maybe some weird form of a nightmare. Killer clowns were bound to come around the corner eventually right? No, instead she learned that whatever killed the young man on the table stunned him first with a toxin that paralyzes first. Deaton made it a point to state that usually creatures with this ability eat their victims. This one didn't – so it was killing because it could. Beacon Hills sure wasn't turning out to be the place she just convinced her parents it was.

The men left the room and Scott and she stayed hidden until Deaton gave them the okay to come back out. She looked at the body on the table again and decided she had enough for the night. "Hey Scott, I think I better get home. Do you want a ride?" She asked still staring at the body. He was about to tell her to go on without him but Deaton stepped in. "That sounds like a good idea. Scott you should make sure Veda gets home okay." It wasn't really a suggestion and Scott understood what he the veterinarian was saying – it was a lot to take in and all he needed was for her to have a panic attack in the car.

The ride was quiet. Veda really didn't know what to say and Scott was worried that if he said anything else she might just explode with too much information. They pulled into her driveway and she sat in the car for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" She asked. "Nah, I'm good. Just go inside and…. I guess soak it all in. I'll see you in the morning, if you still want to talk to me that is. Just stay away from Derek and the others. Derek is bad news and I don't want to see you hurt." With that he was out of the SUV and walking away from her property.

She walked into the house, her mother greeting her with a smile. "Hey honey, how was your study group?" Veda kicked her shoes off slowly. "Veda? Everything ok?" Julie asked concerned. "Oh yeah, sorry just super tired. A lot of chemistry equations." Julie shook her head. "It's high school, you kids shouldn't be letting this stuff get to you so much. You'll all do fine on your tests. Come on there is food on the table for you."

She couldn't exactly say no – she skipped dinner last night. Sitting at the table her parents joined her. A few moments went by quiet with her being the only one eating. "Can we talk kiddo?" Tug asked. With a piece of chicken hanging out her mouth she looked at him. "Yea dad?" She mumbled around her food. "Are you doing okay? It's not like you to stay out so late. You're not hanging with the wrong people are you?"

Veda choked on her piece of poultry and grabbed her iced tea quickly. "No. My friends just so happen to like to have study groups, eat pizza and watch a movie. Also it was only twice now. They don't do it all the time." Veda lied. 'Or you know they're all just werewolves – no big deal.' Tug stared at her for a moment. "How about next study group you guys come here? Your mother worries about you being out this late." Veda pretended to think a moment as she looked at her mother. "I could offer it and see what everyone says." She finished her food and washed her plate in the sink. "Thank for dinner. I'm gonna shower and go to bed. Night see you in the morning."

The gray eyed girl walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet hair pulled up into a messy bun for now. There were so many things on her mind and she couldn't just focus on one at the moment. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she looked up and yet out a loud yelp. The boy cringed as she did as well. "Veda, are you okay?" Her mother's voice called out. "Yeah, I tripped over my book." She replied as she glared at the boy. "Okay, just be more careful."

"Isaac, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked him roughly. He looked down at his feet and shifted nervously, she was only in a towel after all. "Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were ok." She continued to glare at him. "Seriously?!" He looked up at her. "Turn around." He did as instructed. Veda quickly dried herself of any water droplets that were left on her body and she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "Am I okay? Are you really asking me that? You let Erica knock me out. Do you really think I'm okay?" She finished dressing and looked at his back. "I'm decent, you can turn around again." He did so very slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you. There are so many things that you don't know about." He stated.

Veda blinked rapidly three times and took a deep breath. "Or so you think. After tonight I'm not really sure what I don't know."

"You can't think you know everything over what happened at the rink." Isaac stated getting a little defensive. "I just want you to trust me."

"Trust you? Isaac I feel like I really shouldn't trust anyone in this town. There are too many secrets and I mean don't get me wrong it's okay to have secrets but for everyone to be in on it and be the only one left out really makes you feel shitty. I have secrets but it's not like I told everyone and left you out of the loop." She sighed. "I' sorry if you think I'm being super bitch right now… it's just been a really long night and there is just too much going on in my head." She started braiding her hip length hair out of nervousness.

"I wish I could help you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know Isaac. You're still wanted by the police. You told me yesterday that it was too dangerous for you to be around." She blurted out. He looked like a kicked puppy at first. "I want to be there for you." He whispered. "You want to be there for me? Then can you tell me how you handled it when you learned about it?" She asked getting a confused look from the boy. "All of the whole werewolf stuff. You know Scott told me that it's dangerous to be around you? That you're newly born? That Derek is the one running around changing all my friends into by the moonlight monsters?" Each question her voice grew slightly louder, not loud enough for her parents to get concerned but loud enough that Isaac felt like shrinking into himself.

"Scott told you about all of that?" He couldn't believe it. "Yes and no. He was going to, or so I assume that was what he was going to tell me tonight when I took him the vet clinic. He was going to tell me when I help him clean his wounds from Derek, but my boss was there and he beat Scott to the punch line. I know everything and I'm not sure I can even process all of this right now. I mean how can anyone just drop everything they thought they knew about the monsters that go bump in the night and know that they're real?" She was rambling now and Isaac could feel her heat beating faster and faster and faster. She breathing was rapid and she fumbled over her words, shooting them out as fast as humanly possible.

He took two steps forward and she stumbled back. The look of hurt flashed over his features. "Veda, please I want to help you." She looked at him, shaking. "I don't think you can. How can you? Isaac I just convinced my parents yesterday to give this town a chance. On top of your wolf pack there is a monster out there killing people for fun. How can I be okay if I don't feel safe here?" She took a seat on her bed and stared at the floor.

The curly haired boy took slow steps toward her and knelt before her in between her legs. "Veda," he breathed her name and her eyes caught his. "I won't let anything hurt you." He could sense just how scared he was and it upset him. "How?" She whispered. "You're a danger yourself." He placed his hands on her knees, happy that she didn't flinch from him. "I'll control it. I'll learn how to. I know last night I told you we couldn't see each other but I was being an idiot. I want to be your friend and I'll do anything to make sure we are." His blue eyes were sad but determined.

"Isaac, you are my friend but tonight you didn't make me feel like one. I don't think we can remain friends if that is how you will be treating me every time you're with Derek and Erica. It's not fair to me and it doesn't make sense on why you care about this friendship so much." She frowned at him. "If you think that this is Derek's idea for me to be here it's not. Veda, the other night was probably the best nights of my life and it wasn't because the ice cream was awesome. You were the first person that I could talk about my dad truthfully without fear that you'd judge me. I enjoyed talking to you probably more than I should have. I don't want that feeling to go away. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I've met you. For some reason you're always on my mind and when I'm away from you I feel a pull like I'm going in the wrong direction." He stated.

She looked at him, searching his blue eyes for any lies. "Scott said that Derek was bad news and that I should avoid you and the others. He thinks I'm going to get hurt." The blue eyed boy glared this time. "Are you serious? If anyone is bad news it would be Scott. He's running out there with no alpha and no pack. He has no help. He is more likely to get you killed than Boyd." She sighed and looked at him. "I'm not going to choose between you all." She paused for a moment. "Can you show me?" She asked taking him off guard. "What?"

"You want me to trust you and I'm very skeptical of this whole thing since I haven't seen any more evidence than a dead body on the table at the veterinarian. Will you show me?" She fiddled with her braid avoiding eye contact.

"Veda, I don't want to scare you. I don't want you to see me as a monster." He looked down. "Isaac, I'm living in the middle of Monster Town so I am bound to see you eventually. I'd rather that time be now when I am expecting it then in the middle of being chased by some killer creature." He looked up at her, the thought of something chasing her upsetting him. "That won't happen. I'll keep you safe." His eyes glowed yellow taking her a little by surprise. "I'm bound to see it if your protecting me as well. What, you gonna save me in your human form?" She asked.

"I'm still human looking, just different. It's not like I turn into a canine." He stated. "Just show me." She deadpanned. He stood up and closed his eyes and concentrated on not hurting her, he could do that right? 'Of course I can.' He thought to himself. Veda didn't move or make a sound until he was finished. He facial features changed to a more harsh being, sharp teeth and longer ears. His eyes opened to show the yellow color he saw before. With that she stood up and took two steps toward him. Neither one of them said anything as she brought her hand to his cheek slowly as to not alarm him. "I see no monsters here, just Isaac. A strong and werewolf Isaac." She gave a smile. His features shrunk back to his normal look and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She joked and hugged him back.

The two of them sat against the head board of her bed, talking for a few hours. She had turned her main light off to give the illusion to her parents that she really did go to bed. The talked about the perks of being a werewolf, more of her past and the many of the places she lived. During their talking they went from sitting until they slid into a laying position. Her eyes were tired by she could still make out the clock, it was 3 AM. "Will you be in trouble for being out this long?" She asked him, her eyes fluttering shut every few moments. "Let's just say Derek won't exactly be thrilled. He told me to stay away from you. That's how he wanted me to keep you safe." Veda moved closer to him and nuzzled her face into his arm. "I'm glad you didn't listen. I really enjoy your company Isaac." He smiled at her. "You should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." He stated. "Okay… Hey Isaac before you leave can you put your number in my phone? In case I need to reach you." He did so and whispered a goodnight in her ear and she mumbled one back.

Isaac's morning wasn't great. Nope not at all. When he got back in there was an argument between him and Derek, who could smell Veda "all over him". Derek decided that this morning, all morning, would be training day – with no breaks. Boyd being new had the pleasure of sitting out and watching. Erica tried pulling a risky move by jumping Derek for a quick make out session; the alpha sure wasn't thrilled about that as he threw Erica to the ground next to Isaac. "It's the last time you do that."

"Why cause I'm a Beta?" She almost growled. "No because I have someone else in mind for you." He stated. "Are we done? Cause I got about one hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." He stated as he forced himself to sit up. Derek gave him a sad look and walked over gesturing for the young werewolf to show him his arm. "Here?" He questioned him before snapping his arm causing the boy to cry out in pain. "One hundred and one." Derek stated. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? LOOK AT ME! I'm teaching you how to survive." He stated before releasing Isaac's arm and standing back up. "If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now?" Isaac asked as he struggled to sit up at little, holding his broken arm as the bones began to heal. "What are they waiting for?"

Derek looked at his pack. "I don't know but they're planning something and you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father - I think it killed someone again last night. Until I find out what it is - you all need to learn everything I know. As fast as I can teach you." With that he turned and walked away from them getting on the bus.

To say that last night was weirder than this night would be false. Veda had no idea when she agreed to go to the lacrosse what she was getting into. Stiles had talked her through the plan, answering her three times that 'No, I'm not the abdominal snowman'. She couldn't help it with all the supernatural things now popping up in this town. "If you ever do become one you'll tell me right?" Stiles shook his head, "Yes, now you get the keys from Allison and get them to meet behind the bleachers. We will go to the office and look for that book." He was finally excited that he had a perfectly normal someone to do all the leg work with him. He wished he knew that Veda knew this morning instead of him playing owl alone between Scott and Allison. "I think I got it the first time you told me." She smiled at him and his enthusiasm.

So here she was standing next to the bleachers as she waited for Allison to get the office keys somehow. There was a rather large boy on the opposite team killing the Cyclones. Another player down had her cringing on impact. Veda watched as Allison's grandfather offered his coat to the brown eyed girl. Shortly after the keys were in her hands and she a Stiles were walking to the school. Once approaching the front Stiles noticed Lydia's car with an upset Lydia inside. He had a mini debate before turning to Veda. "Just one minute." He whispered. If there was one thing Veda learned about Stiles was his undivided attention to Lydia Martin, who wouldn't give him a breath of air if he begged for it. It was cute though – she just hoped Lydia would walk up one day to see this great guy in front of here.

"You shouldn't care if people see you cry alright? Especially you." The boy stated through the car window. "Why?" Veda could hear the girl ask. "Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry." With that the window was rolled down. 'Smooth words Stiles.' Veda smiled and slowly backed away from the car. Sure she was new to this whole werewolf thing but how hard would it be to look for the book herself. Stiles never catches a break with Lydia, or so it seems. Veda would let him have this moment of glory. She made her way into the building keys in hand.

When Stiles joined her in the principal's office she almost jumped. "I thought you were talking to Lydia." Veda stated confused. "I was and I will. This has to be found though and we can find it faster together." They looked through the books shelves, files and desk drawers. Stiles had just sent a text to Allison that they weren't having any luck when Erica walked in surprising them both. "Hello Stiles, Veda." She smiled at them. "You should really come with me; Derek wants to talk to you Stiles." The boy stuttered for a moment. "I'm kind of busy right now. It will have to wait another time."

That other time was exactly two minutes later as Erica dragged Stiles by the ear. Veda followed not wanting Stiles to deal with the werewolves alone. She was also interested in what Derek wanted to talk about. 'He's not gonna offer him the bite is he? I mean Stiles would be smart enough to say no right?' Veda worried. The three of them entered the pool area. "Stiles…girl." He greeted them both. "Derek." Stiles greeted back. "It's actually Veda." She stated. Derek ignored her and looked at Stiles. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" The Alpha asked looking at the basketball in his hand. Veda was confused, she didn't hear about this yet. "Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles answered.

It obviously wasn't the answer Derek was looking for as he popped the ball in his hands with a pair of wolf claws. "Holy God." Stiles muttered out and he gave a regretful look toward Veda. Derek dropped the deflated ball on the floor. "Let's try that again." Veda looked at the two werewolves and took a step closer to Stiles, in hopes it would bring him some sort of comfort. "Ok the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark... kind of patterned. Uh... I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Ok 'cause I have somebody I really need to talk to." Stiles stated. Veda almost forgot about Lydia sitting in her car.

Derek and Erica wouldn't budge and Stiles let out a groan of frustration. "Uh, alright fine. Eyes… eyes are yellowish and slitted... has a lot of teeth," Derek's eyes looked upward. "Oh and it has a tail too." Stiles added. "Are we good?" He asked annoyed. Both wolves were now looking up, Erica looking frightened causing Veda to look up too. "What? Wait have you seen it?" Stiles asked. Veda watched the creature grab onto the railing above them and she backed away from Stiles, toward Derek and Erica. "You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles turned around and looked up as well. The creature let out a screech and Stiles fumbled toward the other three as the lizard man jumped down.

The alpha growled and took a protective stance as the monster swiped its tail under Erica's legs tossing the girl into the wall, knocking her out cold. "Erica!" Veda yelled out and almost took a step toward her but Stiles grabbed her arm. "No, wait!" She looked at him, a pained expression on her face. Sure Erica wasn't being all that friendly to her, but she still thought of her as a friend.

Derek pushed Stiles in the chest. "Run!" The creature slashed its claws out and Derek spun around back at it. There was a faint red line across the back of the werewolf's neck. "Derek, your neck." Stiles pointed out and Derek reached back to feel the cut and he started to sway back. Stiles rushed forward and wrapped his arm around to support the weight. "Come on." Stiles started running around the side of the room, Derek slowing him down. Veda moved over to Erica as the creature kept its eyes on the males. "Where is it do you see if?" Stiles asked. "No, call Scott." Derek stated. That's when the horrible accident happened. Stiles dropped his phone when he went to get it out of this pocket, fumbling to catch it he lost grip on Derek and the elder male landed his paralyzed body in the pool.

Stiles took a moment and looked between Derek and the phone. "Stiles, help him!" Veda called out, as she checked Erica over. Stiles drove into the pool and grabbed the sinking alpha before kicking back to the surface. "Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles questioned as he came up for air. "No." Derek answered. Veda looked around as well. "I don't see it." She stated. "Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles suggested by obviously spoke too soon as a loud screeching noise came from somewhere. "Maybe not." Derek stated. "Can you get me out of here before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked as he started to the side of the pool. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" Veda stood up and made her way to the guys and the phone.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water?" Derek shot back. "Okay. I don't see it." Stiles stated as he looked around.

"Want me to still call Scott?" Veda asked as she got closer. "No, no – wait! Stop, stop." The alpha rushed the word from his mouth causing Veda to stop in her tracks. The lizard man crawled on the side of the pool. "What do you think it's waiting for?" Stiles asked. The creature placed a hand in the water and then backed up rapidly, hissing. Veda stayed still she was in between the creature and the phone. "Wait – did you see that? I don't think it can swim." Stiles announced.

Deciding that she should risk it Veda started slowly toward the phone. If she moved slow maybe it wouldn't notice her. A loud screech came from the creature and then rapid footsteps. "Veda, run!" Stiles yelled. 'Well that was a bad idea.' Veda thought as she tried to move faster but she wasn't fast enough, the lizard grabbed her ankle and tripped her, its nails piercing the skin.

Being paralyzed was an awkward feeling, it was warm at first spreading from her legs up. It took only a few second for it to start in her system, just enough time for her to roll onto her back and look at the creature hovering over her. She was then cold, almost freezing. The monsters face moved close to hers before it moved away and crawled t boarder of the pool again. "Sorry guys." Veda breathed.

Time just seemed to keep going by and with Veda still a good distance from the phone Stiles wanted to cry. "Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." He eyed the phone; maybe - just maybe he could get it. "No, no, no! Don't you even think about it." Derek panicked as he noticed Stiles gaze. "Could you just trust me this once?"

"No!" Derek yelled. Veda closed her eyes for a moment, feeling rather sleepy. 'Guys don't fight. You don't have time to fight.' She thought to herself. Momentarily she wondered if the toxin was making her so tired, but then again Derek was fine. It must been from the lack of sleep with Isaac over the night before. 'Isaac!' Her eyes snapped open. 'Ugh if I only have my phone with me I could have called him.'

Since she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings she suddenly heard rapid splashing, from the corner of her eye she could see that Stiles had let Derek go and was making a beeline for his phone. Unfortunately the creature was aware of Stiles and started crawling toward him. Fortunately Stiles got to the phone first and moved back to the middle of the pool. Finding Scotts name in his contacts he pressed send. "Scott!" Stiles cried out when the boy answered the phone but then pulled the phone away with a shocked look. He dropped the phone in the pool and dove under to retrieve Derek.

"Tell me you got him." Derek gasped for air. Stiles looked upset. "Not exactly." The defeat fell upon them, with Erica knocked out, Derek and Veda paralyzed and Stiles supporting Derek in a pool with no phone wasn't exactly the best situation. "Stiles, would your dad get worried with you being out this late?" Veda asked. "No – he works tonight. He won't even notice I'm missing. What about you?" Veda sighed. "I told them I didn't know what time I'd be home tonight because if the game went well then everyone was going to hang out." She answered. "Derek, what about Isaac?" She asked. "He won't come looking. I told him to stay in tonight and Boyd is probably still fired up from the game."

Stiles gave a confused look. "Boyd isn't on the team." Derek chuckled. "Yeah well Erica said that when you went missing the coach didn't have any extra player and asked someone if they wanted to help – Boyd offered." Stiles groaned. "You mean of all nights I would have been called to play it had to be tonight and I missed it?! That's just perfect." The two boys were now spitting water from their mouths more often. "I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold on to." Stiles looked around and saw the plank before swimming toward it. Veda could tell it was a struggle for him she was just starting to feel some body parts again but still couldn't move. Stiles reached for the bar and slipped but Veda wasn't too concerned as she saw Scott walk into the room and rush over as the two boys went under the surface. He grabbed them both and pulled them out of the water. He roared at the lizard man as it ran toward him. Scott tumbled with it and it wrapped its tail around his ankle and threw him into a mirror on the wall. The werewolf grabbed a piece of glass as the monster approached. It stared at Scott for a moment before scaling the wall and jumping out a window.

About ten minutes later they were outside on a laptop looking at the bestiary on the principal's USB. Correction, Scott and Stiles looked at the laptop while Veda sat in the car and waited. "Is that even a language?" Stiles asked. "How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott complained. "It's called a Kanima." Derek answered as he and Erica walked over. Veda leaned out the car window to pay more attention. "You knew the whole time." Stiles suggested. "No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek pointed out. 'So that's what happened.' Veda thought to herself. "It doesn't know what it is." She stated. "Or who." Derek looked at her.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked as he was starting to get annoyed. "Just stories. Rumors." Derek stated. Veda sighed and slouched back in her seat. 'Could it not be a long night for once? I just want to go home and go to bed.' She played with her wolf necklace and looked at the time on the dashboard. 10:37 PM.

Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly – she would have known if she paid attention to the conversation outside, Derek and Erica were storming off and Stiles and Scott were packing up the laptop. She crawled into the back to give Stiles 'shot gun' and looked at the school. "Veda – you okay?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a long day. Scott can you drop me off first if you don't mind?" She asked as she leaned up in between the seats. "Veda – you don't have to be involved in all of this if you don't want to be." Scott stated. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I'm fine with it – it's just a lot at once, so I'd just like to sleep and take it all in." She stated, she secretly wish Isaac was there to talk with her about what happened. 'How are you thinking of him at a time like this?' She thought to herself. "Only if you're sure." Stiles mumbled, a little skeptical of her actually being okay with all the supernatural stuff. "I'm positive."

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long. I've been a little busy with work, especially with the crazy snow today. Please review.


	6. Protégé Moi

Thanks to everyone for reading. This one is shorter – I know I'm sorry! And it took longer to update! Sorry again.

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit**  
**Chapter 6 :: Protégé Moi**

Veda spun the dial on the locker, she was tired, exhausted actually. She hadn't gotten a good night sleep for the past three nights; first the night Isaac came over, then the night with the Kanima and yesterday she finished unpacking her room, moved the furniture and asked Dr. Deaton if she could spend extra time with Luna into the early morning hours. She had brought her parents so they could bond with the German shepherd as well. She suffered a few nightmares about the Kanima and she was less than pleased. Her mind was constantly spinning with the new information about her friends. She wanted to talk to Isaac about the night at the pool but she hadn't had time to call or text him. She shook her thoughts of the attractive boy. 'Did I just think of Isaac as attractive?' Well, now that she thought about it – he really was. She loved his curly hair and his blue eyes. His smile was her favorite and she loved when he lau- she quickly closed her locker and hit her head gently into the metal in front of her; stopping her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath she turned around to head to class only to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled and looked up at the body in front of her. 'Think of the devil and he shall appear.' Veda thought to herself as she smiled at the boy. "Hey Isaac." Suddenly, her smiled faded as a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh good lord, what are you doing here? People can see you." She worried as she looked around the hallway. He smiled at her. "It's okay. Jackson apparently changed his story about the night my father was killed and so I'm a free man." Veda blinked twice. "Isaac, you wouldn't have anything to do with Jackson changing his story would you?" She asked.

He frowned. "You're not mad are you? It will be easier for us to hang out now." He pointed out. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, I'm not mad. Just be careful. I don't know what methods you used to get him to change his mind and you don't need to tell me – but just don't do anything that will bite you in the ass." Rolling his eyes, he took her books from her. "I'll be fine. Let me walk you to your first class." He stated. "Oh, what a gentleman you are. By the way nice jacket; I'm digging the leather – it looks badass on you." It was the truth she really liked it on him – sure if was a different style but he pulled it off well. The two of them made small talk and Veda noticed the stares she was getting. After all, the boy was on the run from the cops for being a 'murderer'. She ignored the looks and was happy to see Isaac unfazed by the attention as well.

Isaac gave her the books her carried for her and gave her a quick hug before she stepped into her first period class. "I'll see you in Chemistry." He stated. Walking in the room she looked around and noticed her normal seat next to Erica was open but so was the one behind Danny. Sighing, she made up her mind to go sit by the boys; she could probably deal with Jackson's attitude more than the brown eyed girl. Her gray eyes looked over to Erica as she made her way to the seat near Danny and Erica was looking at her. The blonde looked at the empty seat Veda usually sat in and then back at the girl.

The strawberry brunette haired teenager got the hint and changed her direction over to her normal spot. Erica's brown eyes watched her the whole time, and continued to stare after Veda sunk into the seat. The two girls said nothing – just looked at each other. The teacher started class with a foreign history film about Korea; it was during this time that Erica leaned toward Veda. "Listen, Derek told me that you seemed pretty concerned when the Kanima knocked me out the other night. Thanks for that. You're really nice Veda and I don't want you involved with all this."

Veda looked at her and whispered back. "I'm already involved. There is no point in turning back now." Erica's eyes flashed yellow like Isaac's did the other night. "Just stay away from Isaac, we have business to take care of and Derek can't have you in the way." Veda rolled her eyes. "Derek can shove it. You can't tell me who I can hang around or not. I am old enough to make my own decisions and right now I'm choosing to stick around. Is all this stuff scary? Yeah it is but I want to be there for my friends. I want to be there for you too Erica, but with your wishes I will stay from you and Derek at least." Veda turned her attention back to the video. "Just… just stay out of the way and everything will be fine." Erica stated and moved back into a straight position in her seat.

'Why do I care so much about these friends? I never cared like this before; especially not this fast.' She frowned, her eyebrows sinking in thought. 'Could it be that I'm really that desperate for friends? Desperate enough to stick around the crazy? I've gone so long without real friends could I really want this? This life; the supernatural; the scary… it just seems so natural to me. Even though it freaks me out it brings a strange comfort.' She sighed out loud and rested her chin on her arms giving little-to-no attention to class – too many thoughts in her head.

After class Veda met up with Stiles in the hallway. The boy ran over to her, skidding to a stop. Veda actually braced herself thinking the boy would suddenly crash into her. "Did you hear? Isaac's back in school and he is all evil looking in leather." Stiles blurted out. "Derek wears leather. They must be plotting – we need to be careful around him. Actually we should just avoid them all." She frowned and blinked twice. "Good morning Stiles, it's nice to see you too." She turned on her heal and began to walk away. "Veda, wait!" Stiles called after her and took a few extra-large steps to catch up with her. "What did I do?" Stiles asked. "Okay I'm sorry. I should have said 'hi' first but I needed to get that out." Veda sighed and turned to Stiles, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Stiles, I adore you to death but I am really getting tired of everyone hating each other. I like people from both sides so please don't bad mouth them in front of me. Have your opinion, that's fine with me. I actually told Isaac I liked the leather jacket." She looked at his shocked look before she continued. "Let's just skip over this conversation and go to class. Tell me about…" She lowered her voice as she began walking again. "the Kanima. Did you find anything on it?" She asked.

"I already told Scott, I only found one thing and it's a were-jaguar." He stated and Veda raised a brow. "You're joking right?" She asked. "Nope; it's from South America and goes after murders." Veda frowned. "That doesn't sound all right. Are you sure that's all you could find?" She was testing to see if just maybe he was keeping something from her. "Yes, I'm sure. What do you think I'm lying?" He asked. "Well you never know." She answered. He was flabbergasted for a moment. "You're kidding right? I mean you're part of the team – you get to share my pain of being an ordinary human in this whole thing." They stepped into the classroom still whispering. "Allison is human you know?" Veda reminded him. "Doesn't count – she can do all that fancy stuff with a bow. And she's got hunter blood in her." Stiles stated. Veda took her seat and shook her head. "Whatever you say Stiles." He gently glared at her. "I'm serious; I'm not really good for anything except googling things." She smiled at him. "Cheer up Stiles, don't cut yourself so short. I'm sure you've helped the 'team' out plenty of times with your googly knowledge." The teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class. Time for a pop quiz." Groans echoed across the room.

When it was finally time for chemistry class Veda met up with Allison and Lydia at Lydia's locker. "I don't know what happened." Lydia stated. Veda obviously joining the middle of the conversation made a questioning motion with her head. "Tell you later." Allison whispered quickly. "Hey Lydia I have to stop by my locker, I'll meet you in class." Allison spoke louder. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and continued to class with Veda. The two girls were quiet – not really knowing what to say to each other. It was a little nerve-wreaking and when they reached class Veda almost sprinted to her seat to avoid any more awkward. It wasn't that she didn't like Lydia, she did. She just had no idea what to say to the strawberry blonde. She noticed Erica and Isaac walk in together and frowned. 'I hope I still have my lab partner.' She thought to herself. She noticed the two werewolves were looking at Lydia; weird. Scott and Stiles walked in the same time through the other door for the room and looked at Erica and Isaac and then to Lydia. Suddenly it was like a race as to who got to the red head first. Scott and Stiles taking a seat on both sides of her; Erica and Isaac took the seat right behind them. Veda frowned and looked back at the chemistry instruments on her desk. Maybe Allison will pair with her. The brown haired girl walked in and took the open seat next to Veda giving a weird look to Scott who nudged his head back to the two werewolves. Yup, she was definitely missing something here. "So Allison what's up with Lydia?" She asked. The brunette girl looked back at her. "Apparently she had a little break down in her last class. She wrote weird things on the chalkboard."

"Einstein one said two things are infinite." Mr. Harris started talking in the back of the room as he slowly walked to the front. Everyone in the class became quiet and watched him. "The universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. I, myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." He placed a hand on Stiles shoulder.

Veda felt bad for Stiles, it seemed like Mr. Harris had a personal vendetta against the boy and she wondered why. Then again Mr. Harris was just a mean teacher she thought as she remembered her first day in his class. She would stick up for Stiles but this teacher handed out detention like it was candy. She also hoped that with Mr. Harris harassing Stiles all this time wasn't the reason the brown eyed boy thought he was only good for googling. Mr. Harris paired the classroom up for the rotational lab experiment. She noticed a lot of hostility between her two groups of friends and was starting to get a little worried; Scott seemed to be worried about Isaac or Erica sitting near Lydia. Luckily for her she could get to the bottom of this easily since Isaac was her partner first. He slid into the seat next to her and gave a smile. "Hey there, Sunshine."

She smiled back. "Sunshine?" She questioned. "I thought it suit you." He whispered as he leaned in closer. She shook her head and smiled more, if possible. "So Stud," she decided to use her own nickname for him as well. "want to tell me what's going on here?" His smile disappeared. "I don't think you'll be too happy." He stated. She grabbed the first ingredient and measured out the powder. "So do you think it will be better to keep it from me?" She asked not in a mean way. She was being honest – if he thought she shouldn't know then maybe she shouldn't. "Considering it has to do with what attacked you the other night at the pool – no I think it's smarter to tell you." He had measured out the liquid needed and poured it into the beaker. She looked at him and frowned. "You didn't call me." He sounded annoyed and upset. "I'm sorry, I forgot my phone. I would have called you. Really I would have." She stated and placed her hand over his. "I know."

Veda noticed something interesting from the corner of her eye. Erica's hand was traveling up Scott's thigh and he didn't look thrilled. "Isaac, what's going on?" She asked and he followed her gaze. "We think it could be possible that the Kanima is Lydia." He stated and her eyes snapped to his. "Why do you think that?" Her gray eyes were wide in surprise. "Well," he leaned in closer. "we know it's not Stiles, Scott, Allison, you or us. We tested Jackson last night so we are going down the line." She blinked twice. "What do you mean you tested Jackson?" She started to mix the first few ingredients together. "Everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Isaac stated causing the girl to freeze. "You poisoned him?" She couldn't believe they did that. "We had to make sure. We need to find out who it is. It was the safest way." The blue eyed boy stated.

Mr. Harris rang the bell and Isaac whispered in her ear. "Stay safe." His breath ghosted over her neck causing her to blush and he moved to the next station. She blinked twice. 'Why am I blushing?' Another girl took a spot next to her and she got back to the experiment. She tried to pay attention to her next two partners but she was too busy trying to watch what was going on between all her friends. Thankfully, the last partner seemed to be okay doing most of the work and they got the right end result. A small crystal sat at the bottom of the glass. "… you can eat it." Mr. Harris stated. Veda refused her part of the small cube; she didn't trust herself that much.

"Lydia!" Scott jumped from his seat; the whole class now looking at him. The strawberry blonde started at him for a moment, crystal in her hand. "What?" She questioned. "Nothing." He muttered after looking around the room and sat back down. Veda noticed all her friends watching the strawberry blonde and it hit her. 'The poison.' She frowned as Lydia bit the crystal. Nothing happened. So that meant Lydia was the Kanima, right? The gray eyed girl looked over to Scott and Stiles. The normal human boy looking defeated while was Scott looking out the window. Veda looked out as well and her heart dropped as she noticed the very familiar black Camaro and the man standing outside of it. 'Well shit.'

After class was crazy, Stiles, Allison and Scott ran out leaving her behind. She gathered her things quickly and raced after the two werewolves. "Isaac, Erica hold up!" She zigzagged between people in the hallway. "Hey! Wait!" She called out again and the two stopped in the hallway. Taking a deep breath she looked at them. "So what does this mean for Lydia?" She asked. Erica raised a brow and let out a small laugh. "Like we are going to tell you? You're just going to run to Scott and tell." Erica spun around and continued down the hallway.

Isaac looked at her and grabbed her wrist to have her look at him. "Just stay away from Lydia for now." He stated and let her go before following Erica. The gray eyed girl frowned at his back and sighed. Lydia walked pass her and she decided to join the redhead against Isaac's wishes. She needed to at least act normal right? "Hey Lydia, want to walk together?" She asked. "Only if you want to join me to see the counselor." The girl responded. Veda's hone vibrated – indicating a new text message. 'Stay with Lydia – Stiles.' The girl sighed, she wasn't going to join the redhead but now it looks like she is needed to.

Allison had met up with her in the office as Lydia was at her appointment. "We need to keep Lydia safe from Derek." Veda looked at her. "Do you think he is going to hurt her?" Allison locked her brown eyes with Veda's gray ones. "Worse. He is going to kill her."

Veda couldn't believe that this whole Kanima thing was getting to be this crazy. It was decided that they were going to have a 'study group' at Scott's house; well that's what Lydia would think. For some reason unknown to Veda, Jackson was joining them as well. Before school was released she met her friends in the library only to head back out, Stiles dragging Lydia by her arm. Once in the hallway the red-haired teenager shrugged him off. "If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Stiles thought quickly. "Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Lydia continued to walk. "Well, why don't they just meet us at the library?" Stiles cringed for a moment. "Oh that would have been a great idea. Too late." Lydia stopped. "Wait, hold on-" Jackson cut her off by grabbing her arm. "Lydia, shut up and walk."

The four teenagers piled into Stiles Jeep, Veda deciding to follow in her own car. She watched Lydia turn around to look out the back window and she wondered momentarily if it was weird for her to sit next to Jackson – after all Veda knew by now that they had broken up not too long ago. It made her also wonder why Jackson even cared about Lydia's safety – after all he seemed like a total jerk.

The drive to Scott's house wasn't long – about a good ten minutes from the school. Veda pulled her SUV behind Stiles' Jeep and parked. She looked at the house as her friends piled out of the vehicle in front of her. Now that she thought about it she never been to any of her friends' houses. She only told her parents that. They walked into the house and Stiles immediately closed the door and locked all three locks on the green door, getting a weird look from Lydia. The boy looked between Jackson and the redhead before looking at Veda. "Uh… there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." He stated and Lydia didn't even pretend that she believed that. There was a pregnant pause before Stiles grabbed a chair and threw it against the door as well. "And a murder." He added as Lydia gave him an unamused looked. 'Not smooth, Stiles.' Veda thought to herself.

Jackson let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, it was bad." Stiles just kept talking. Veda shook her head. "Where is the kitchen, I'm going to pour some drinks for everyone." Look at her, not her house and still acting like a host. Stiles pointed her in the direction and she could have sworn she her Jackson ask Lydia to follow him upstairs. 'Hope they don't plan on having make-up sex here.' She thought to herself.

Veda entered the kitchen and smiled. It was nice and neat – much like she thought it would be. She blinked twice and realized she had no idea where anything was in this kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders and started looking through the cabinets. It took her a few moments to find some glasses, she knew that she really shouldn't been looking for drinks – no one was going to actually want them. That's when it clicked she was finding busy work. She didn't want to think about Lydia being the Kanima or that Derek planned on killing her. It wasn't that she was upset about everything it was just moving very fast. She had been her for over a week and her world was spinning in circles, rapidly. She couldn't keep herself balanced. She pulled a glass out for herself and filled it with water. Setting it down on the counter she stared at it.

A hand came up and wrapped around her mouth to muffle her scream. "Shh, it's just me." The voice whispered and she instantly calmed down. He let her go and she spun around to face him. "Isaac, what are you doing?" She asked as she grabbed the front of his jacket. He smirked at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Keeping you safe." He replied. She gave him a confused look. "I am safe." She whispered. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes at the feel and blushed. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together and she opened her eyes to look at his. Another confused look from her was the response as he picked her up quickly and walked her across the room to the broom closet where he placed her down. "No matter what you hear I need you to stay here." He smiled at her and closed the door before locking her in.

She tried to rattle the door handle but it didn't work. "Isaac let me out." She stated. She pressed her ear against the door but couldn't hear him. She did hear a slam in the other room, followed by a shatter. "Isaac! Isaac let me out!" She hit the door twice before sliding down to the floor. Someone better let her out like now. There was a lot of growling – so maybe Scott was finally here. Another bang was heard from other room and she heard feet scampering into the kitchen. "Veda?"

She stood quickly. "Stiles! Isaac locked me in the closet! Let me out." She yelled and the door swung open revealing the doe eyed boy. She hugged him quickly, throwing him off balance at first. He hugged her back before letting her go. "You okay?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Yes, just annoyed that everyone thinks that I'm in the way or something." Stiles tilted his head in confusion. "That," She pointed to the closet. "was to 'keep me safe'." Stiles shook his head. "Does everyone think I'm helpless?" She asked. Stiles threw an arm around her shoulder. "Nah, it's a werewolf thing."

They heard the front door open and they walked into the foyer area in time to see Scott throw Isaac and Erica onto the front lawn. He stepped out and Allison, Stiles and herself followed. Derek shook his head. "I think I finally get why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack." His smile grew. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott stated and in the distance you could hear the wailing of sirens in the distance. Derek frowned up suddenly looked up at the roof of Scott's house, where the soft sound of steps could be heard. The four teenagers ran out to the lawn and looked up; sure enough there was the Kanima. The beast looked back at them and let out a roaring screech before running off. Derek looked at his two fallen pack members and turned to Boyd. "Get them out of here."

Lydia suddenly cam stomping out of Scott's house, catching everyone by surprise. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" No one could answer her; just a complete silence. "It's Jackson." Scott finally whispered. Veda was confused; she could have sworn Isaac said they tested the all-star lacrosse player. The strawberry brunette decided to help Boyd out with Erica and Isaac since Derek as leaving to follow the Kanima. Stiles began to protest. "Really? How can you help them?" She frowned at him as Boyd put Erica in the back of her SUV. "I don't know Stiles. I trust them, as much as you don't. I think they need someone to have some sort of faith in them." He groaned. "They're not faith – they follow Derek." She turned to Stiles and whispered. "Look, Isaac insists that they do this to keep me safe, even Erica said it today that she didn't want me involved. But these are my friends Stiles and I'm going to be there for them – just like I am there for you guys too. Just… just trust me."

By now Boyd had Erica and Isaac all ready to go, he climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Veda to jump into the vehicle. The strawberry brunette girl hugged her friends before jumping into her car. "The abandoned bus station?" She questioned and Boyd gave her a look of surprise and then sighed. "Of course you knew." He shook his head and looked back to Isaac, who was still passed out in the back.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a few days. I apologize. School started back up and I've been busy. I'll try to keep the updates regular. Please comment anything you wish to say. =)


	7. She is the Sunlight

Thanks to everyone for reading, following and reviewing. Sorry for the long wait – eh, life likes to get in the way of things. Like work and college and snow – all of the shoveling. Because of the long wait I'm throwing so IsaacXOC scenes in here. Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate.

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit **  
**Chapter 7 :: She is the Sunlight**

Veda pulled into the abandoned bus station and parked. It was quiet in the vehicle, Erica and Isaac still out for the count. Boyd looked over at her, and she seemed calm. "So, where do you guys actually sleep?" She asked as she unbuckled her seat belt. Boyd frowned at her. "Well, we actually stay the train station around the corner, the abandoned one." Veda smiled at him. "See, I actually don't know a lot of things." She re-buckled her seatbelt. "What are you doing?" Boyd asked as she put her car back into drive. She chuckled. "I'm not gonna drag them around the corner – I'm making my life easier."

The boy was going to protest but decided against it. Veda followed Boyd's small directions to the train station. The two of them dragged the unconscious werewolves into the old trains – Boyd making sure they were put in the right 'beds'. Veda sent a text to Stiles and Scott asking for an update on Jackson. She wasn't expecting a response so quick but Stiles said they tracked the lizard man to a club called 'Jungle'. Boyd leaned over her shoulder and barked out a laugh when he saw the text. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Nothing – just not their scene to be at." Veda tilted her head in confusion. "Gay bar." He answered.

"How is that funny?" She asked again. "It could be their scene." She suggested. "Are you trying to say that the boy who has been pinning after Queen Bee is gay? What about Scott – he is with Allison." The strawberry brunette thought for a moment. "Okay, so maybe not Scott. However, Stiles cold be bisexual. I mean he does seem to be interested to know if he looks attractive to gay guys." She smiled but suddenly noticed movement behind Boyd. "Ugh – I have a killer headache." The curly haired boy was rubbing his head as he stepped off the train. He looked up at locked eyes with Veda, surprised to see her there. "V-Veda, what you doing here?" He asked.

She forced a smile. "Oh you know, just being nice by dropping you off at home after you lock me in a food pantry!" He frowned at her. "Yeah, about that…" He trailed off with a hand behind is head as he inspected the floor. Boyd took this as moment to escape from the area into the train. "Isaac," She started getting him to look back up at her. "You're a great friend and I know you're trying to keep me safe but – I don't like being locked in closets. I can handle some things myself. I wasn't in danger." He bit his lip. "You were though. Lydia was there in that house." She held her hand up causing him to pause. "Yes, Lydia was there and she ended up not being the Kanima. Jackson is."

This took the blue eyed boy by surprise. "That can't be – we tested him." Veda sighed. "Well, he beat your test." She looked down at the ground. "You need to get ALL your facts. What would have happened if you did kill Lydia? What would that have accomplished?" She didn't wait for his to respond. "Nothing. It wouldn't have done a damn thing – and the Kanima would still be killing people." She sighed and took a step toward him. "You need to stop treating me like a damsel in distress." She smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and buried her face into his chest. He smiled into her hair and hugged her back.

Veda didn't stay long that night – she stayed long enough to make sure Erica woke. During her time waiting she watched Isaac and Boyd train together. It was nothing too impressive – just a lot of dodging and fast punches. She kept checking her phone for more updates from Stiles but it was all quiet from the doe eyed boy. She hoped that everything was going okay.

The gray eyed girl walked in the front door and was immediately greeted by her father, who stood with his arms crossed. He looked less than amused and she cringed. "Sorry – I forgot to text you." She stated in a low voice. "Veda, it's not that we aren't happy that you made friends but you've been out almost every night this week. It's not like you to forget to tell us where you are." He let out a long sigh, one that showed he wasn't happy at all. "Just go to your room – we will talk about your punishment tomorrow." Veda's mouth dropped. "Punishment? Dad please you have to be kidding me." He held his hand up to stop her from talking. "Honey, we just worry about you. Off to bed."

Veda sighed. There was no fighting it. She kicked off her shoes and went up the stairs to her room. Hopefully tomorrow would be better – today had been slightly stressful. After a quick shower she tucked herself under the covers before checking her phone one more time to see if Stiles or Scott had texted her; nothing.

Her punishment was simple. For the next two weeks if she needed to study – she could go to her study groups but must be home right after; so no dinner with her friends. On nights that she worked she wasn't to go to the study sessions. She was to check in every two hours after school as well. She felt like she was five but it was something she could manage. At least they didn't take the car away. Julie stared at her the entire breakfast time while her father talked about these conditions. This made her feel uncomfortable but she didn't show it.

School wasn't any better – Stiles wasn't anywhere to be found. Scott also seemed to be evading her. She did however spot Allison and practically sprinted to the girl. "Allison, hi – so do we know anything?" She felt bad about asking right away but it was literally killing her. "Yeah," the brown eyed girl started and lowered her voice. "They got Jackson. I know Stiles is keeping him locked somewhere." Veda sighed, a little relieved to know that Jackson wasn't running around killing people. "Where?" She asked. Allison bit her lip and looked around. "In a police vehicle in the middle of the woods."

Veda blinked twice waiting for a 'just kidding' but it didn't come. "Oh, well I guess that was a good idea." She really didn't think it was but at least Jackson was safe, or maybe people were safe from Jackson. School progressed like a normal day – she went to her classes, tried miserably to pay attention. She did notice the school surveillance cameras being installed and was slightly concerned about it. Why would they suddenly be installed now?

In her second period class there was a new kid, James Hearne. The boy looked annoyed but took his seat next to her. He spoke in front of the class after the teacher asked him to introduce himself. "My parents have moved me from East coast to West coast over the span of several years, living in several different locations. They decided Beacon Hills would be a great place because there are friends of the family in the area."

The teacher had him sit in the empty seat next t her. She smiled as he sat down, she felt for him – his story was similar to hers. "Hey, my name is Veda." She introduced herself. He looked over at her with a bored expression in his green eyes. "Hey." She stammered a little. "I-if you need any... any help with anything... well I moved here recently too. S-so if you need anything let me know." God she sounded like an idiot. He looked at her before turning back to the chalk board. "Thanks." With that there were no more words to be exchanged the entire period.

When the bell rang she gathered her things quickly but a voice stopped her. "Hey – Veda right?" The green eyed boy asked. She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah." He picked his book up from his desk and stared back at her. "I was wondering if you could help me find my next class. It's cooking." She blinked twice looking at him; she did not expect that to be his choice of elective. "Sure - no problem." The two of them walked in the hallway quietly. It was nerve wrecking for her as she was now used to the loudness of Stiles and the chatting of Lydia. "So I assume you like cooking?" She asked him. "A man needs to learn how to feed himself if there isn't a pretty girl willing to cook for him." He stated.

Isaac watched the two teenagers, feeling annoyed. He didn't know who that boy was but he didn't feel good about him. He felt... dangerous. "Oh is that jealousy I feel coming off of you?" Erica asked as she watched the two as well. Isaac frowned. "No. Just worried." Erica chuckled. "Worried that a normal boy will come in and take your precious Veda away?" He growled at her. "Worried because I have a bad feeling about the kid." Erica rolled her eyes. "Then do something about it."

The curly haired boy clenched his fist; he could feel the rage rising but then it instantly melted away as Veda's eyes found his. She smiled in his direction and made a small wave with it. She would be fine, she could handle herself. He smiled back and then started walking to the next class with Erica.

Veda stopped at the cooking class door. "Well here we are." She smiled at James. He stared at her a moment and she felt nervous under his gaze. 'Geez this kid is not shy about making eye contact.' She thought to herself. "Thanks. I'll see you around." He stated and walked into the room not giving her a second glance. As soon as he was away from her she felt relieved and she had no idea why. A bell rang and she cursed as she was now late for her third period class.

The rest of the day went by fast. She sat with Boyd and Isaac during lunch, Erica still went to the library. Veda had a feeling that as much as the girl changed physically that she couldn't give up her love for books. Veda was happy about that. When the final bell rang Allison was asking her if she wanted to join her to see Stiles, because apparently the brown eyed boy wasn't as crafty as he thought he was. The police and Jackson's parents had called the school. "Sorry I can't. I have work at the vet hospital tonight. Let me know how it goes though." She answered and smiled at the girl as she walked away. A certain curly haired boy showed up next to her in the hallway. "So want me to walk to your car with you?" He asked and she sighed. "If that's your way of asking for a ride then yes – but I can't stay and talk long, work calls." She stated as she stopped at her locker.

He smiled as he watched her. He found himself still thinking about the strawberry brunette a lot. He was always worried about her, wanted her safe. He had no idea where this protectiveness was coming from. He has only known her for a short amount of time. She closed her locker and looked at him – he was just staring at her. She blinked twice. "What, do I have something on my face?" She asked with a grin. He shook his head and blinked twice. "No – you're just beautiful." She turned 100 shades of red at that moment. "What did I embarrass you?" He grinned at her. "Shut up." She pushed him gently and started to walk away. "If you want a ride you better hurry up." She called out to him.

The ride was quiet and he insisted for her to drive to work and he would walk after that. "So, now that we know the Kanima is Jackson what are the plans?" She asked trying to make conversation. "Kill him." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't we try to save him?" She asked. Isaac looked over to her. "You want us to save Jackson, the asshole." It wasn't a question. She glanced at him for a quick moment before her eyes were back on the road. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She stated. "Veda let me remind you that he is KILLING people." The blue eyed boy's voice was harsh causing her to cringe. "Sorry – I'm not yelling at you but I don't think you realize how dangerous he is."

She could have slammed on the breaks but she didn't. "I know how dangerous he can be. I was momentarily paralyzed on the side of a pool in case you forgot." She snapped at him as she glared at the road. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't think there is any saving him." He stated and the vehicle grew quiet again. They pulled into the vet clinic's rear parking lot and she let out a sigh. She could feel the tension in the SUV and she hated it. She frowned at the clock, she didn't even have extra time to try and talk things over. "I have to go in." She whispered.

She turned the car off and got out. She heard the passenger door do the same. She started toward the building but footsteps behind her made her stop and turn around to look at the curly haired boy. "After work, will you come get dinner with me?" He asked. She smiled and was about to agree but then frowned remembering her punishment. "I can't. After last night I've been grounded." Isaac smiled mischievously. "Sneak out." Veda made a jokingly shocked face. "Are you trying to be a bad influence on me?" He laughed. "Maybe I am. Come on, peer pressure."

She shook her head and laughed. "No, my parents would kill me if I did that to them." She was happy that the tension was gone now. "Can I come by then?" Another laugh erupted from her chest. "What part of grounded don't you get? I'm lucky they will let me go to 'study groups' when I don't have work." She didn't notice him moving closer as the looked behind her to the door to the building. "I meant to your window." He stated, whispering in her ear. She jumped slightly at his closeness and turned back to him quickly. Forcing the blush down, she pushed him slightly away from her, her hand on his chest. She needed him to back up a little as for the past few days she has noticed her attraction to his has grown.

He noticed her heart skipped a beat and he smiled, she also refused to meet his gaze. He forced her chin up to look at him. "Sunshine, I need an answer before you go in." His breath ghosted her lips. Oh good lord, were they really standing that close. Just a few inches closer and she would be kissing him. She felt dizzy and tried to clear her thoughts. "Isaac-" Her voice was a whisper but then the slam of a door made them jump apart and turn to look at the building.

Dr. Deaton stood with two garbage bags in his hands. He was quiet at first looking from side to side. "Veda, good afternoon." He finally greeted her. "H-hi Dr. Deaton." She was nervous with Isaac still standing close. "I'll be right in." She stated as the doctor started walking to the dumpster. She turned back to Isaac and stammered. "I-I'll s-see you later." She went to walk off by he grabbed her wrist gently. "Like later as in tonight or later as in tomorrow?" He asked his voice calm with a hint of amusement. "Tonight if you want to, just let me know." She couldn't even look at him; her heart was beating feverishly against her sternum. She pulled away from his grasp and jogged over to the doctor, who was now on his way back in.

Veda could barely concentrate at work. Dr. Deaton had to pull her out of a daydream twice and she apologized profusely. "It's fine. A lot had happened to you since you have moved here. The whole supernatural thing must have your head working in over drive. It becomes easier, I promise." He smiled at her. "How did you handle it?" She asked him. "I was kind of born into it. It was something my family had done for generations so it was always just a fact to me. A truth of the world that so few truly knew about." He answered. Well that didn't really help her. She remembered to check in with her parents and reminded them that she was at work tonight.

Work moved slowly which was nice. Luna stayed at the desk with her; the German Shepherd seemed to make a strong bond with the teenager over the past few days. Right before closing an emergency call came in for a dog that got into a fight with another dog at the park. Dr. Deaton allowed Veda to assist him in the surgery room. There were some deep punctures that needed to be cleaned before the vet could put in stitches. He showed her the proper way to clean them out. "This one right here is pretty deep; I'm going to have you flush it out with a syringe." Veda nodded her head and working quickly with the instructions.

The owners of Abby the Labrador retriever sat in the waiting room with Luna by their side. The German shepherd brought a small comfort to the anxious family. Her black nose pressed into the leg of the wife and her side rest against the husband's leg. That was how Veda found them when she came from the surgery room with Dr. Deaton. "The doctor will be right out to talk to you." She thought for a moment to call Luna over to her, but there was a calming nature that her dog gave the people in front of her.

Abby's injuries were too serious, nothing was broken and the stitches could be taken out in a week and a half. She had some bald patches where the bite marks were; it was explained that hair had to be removed from the area to make cleaning and stitching more effective. A clear cone was around the dog's neck to prevent her from biting at the stitching. Veda handed the husband a bottle of pills as Dr. Deaton explained them. "This is a pain killer as she will be sore. Just put it in her food and she will eat it right up. Give her half a pill twice a day for the next seven days."

Luna was sent back to her kennel in the back, still limping on her bad leg. Veda gave her a few extra treats for keeping the distraught couple company. She then checked her purse to see a missed call from her house and a few texts from her mother and father. One she was late because of the suddenly emergency and two her had not checked in over an hour. "Dr. Deaton do you think you can talk to my parents if they ask to speak to you? I'm sort of grounded and they think I'm off gallivanting with my friends." The doctor laughed and nodded his head. 'Of course."

The phone only rang once before her mother picked up. For a moment she pictures her parents sitting at the kitchen table glaring at the phone in front of them. "Veda Lynn Devoto!" She pulled the phone away from her ear as her mother screamed into the phone. Dr. Deaton gave her a sympathetic look. "Where in the hell are you? Do you realize how much trouble you are in? I have never thought I'd be doing this with you. Maybe Erik and possibly Gabe but NEVER you!" Ouch that was a slight stab and she thought about hanging up on her mother. That was something she never had to consider before. "Mom, stop." Veda tried to interrupt. "Don't you tell me to stop! Your father just went to Allison's house but you weren't there. Mr. Argent was nice enough to tell him where Scott lives so he is on his way to get you." Veda glared at the phone. "Too bad I'm at work." She blurted out.

Her mother paused. "Veda, I wish you wouldn't lie." What the hell? Veda was really pissed off now. "Fine don't believe me – but here is Dr. Deaton." She all but threw the phone to the doctor. "Hi, Mrs. Sennett; It's doctor Deaton. I'm sorry for keeping Veda here but we had an emergency surgery to perform and I had her assist me." Veda could hear her mother spewing out the apologizes to the doctor. "It's not me that you need to be apologizing to. Veda will be leaving work momentarily and be home shortly after. Have a good night Mrs. Sennett." With that the doctor got off the phone. "She is worried about you." He stated as he handed the strawberry brunette girl her phone. "I know – but I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her about the supernatural and what I've really been doing. She'll think I'm on drugs." Veda sighed. "You'll figure it out." Deaton stated.

Veda pulled into her driveway and checked her phone. There was still an unread text message. She opened the little envelope icon and smiled; it was Isaac. 'See you after work.' It was funny to think that he was such a welcome thought when all of work she tried not to think of him. Sighing, she got out of her car and walked to the house. The front door opened for her and Julie pulled her into a hug. The other woman was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just feel like you're so far away since we moved here. You don't talk to me anymore." Veda didn't return the hug whole heartedly. "It's fine mom. You can't have it both ways though. When we lived in other places you told me that I needed friends, that I told you way too much and that I'm supposed to be a rebellious teenager. Now that I have friends and I don't tell you everything you're upset." Veda pulled back. "Just tell me what you want. I can go back to not having friends – it won't bother me at all." She stated. 'Liar.' The voice in her head argued.

"No!" Julie cried out. "You need them. I know you do. I wasn't expecting it though." Tug walked over to the two of them. "It's just hard for your mother to realize that you have grown up and you don't want to be near us ALL the time. I'm sorry if the way we acted was unreasonable. You're still grounded though." He stated.

"That's fine." Veda sighed and looked at them. "I'm going to go to bed. We will have dinner together tomorrow." She stated before going up the stairs. She closed her door behind her and pulled her shirt off; there was some blood from the dog of it – nothing too bad she could get it out with peroxide. She turned her light on and tripped over a stack of books. "Smooth move, Veda." She stated to herself. She looked at the time again and realized Isaac didn't say what time he would be there. She sent him a quick text saying that she was going to shower and he could just wait in her room if he got there before she got out.

Isaac still wasn't there when she did come back into her room. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to do her homework and actually study since midterms were coming up. Another hour had passed and still no sign of Isaac – he didn't even text her. She rolled her shoulders, the two stiff from her leaning over a book. She decided maybe she would watch a movie and if she didn't hear from Isaac by then she was going to bed, she was a little worried though. Maybe something bad happened. She turned around and jumped. There was Isaac sitting on her bed, looking at a book he must have picked up from the floor. "Isaac." She breathed. "You were a cute kid." He stated. "Oh god, not the photo book."She moved quickly over to him and tried to grab it from him.

He of course was faster and pulled it away before she got it. "Iissaaaaccc." She whined out his name causing him to chuckle. "What's wrong Sunshine?" She glared at him, he could tell she didn't mean it but he passed the book over anyway. "When did you get here?" She asked as her tossed the book on the floor, far out of his reach for now. "I've been here about forty-five minutes now." He smiled. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "It was cute to watch you check your phone every few minutes." He placed his hands on her hips. "I was not." She squirmed a little as his fingers tickled her skin. "You thought I wasn't going to come over." He whispered as he watched her try to move away from his hands. "Are you ticklish?" He asked. "No!" She yelped out.

Oh yes she was. Suddenly she was tossed onto the bed, Isaac straddling her waist as his fingers moved like spiders on her sides, causing the girl to go into a fit of laughter. Her laughter was music to his ears and he chuckled with her. "Veda!" A pounding on the door made the two of them stop. "Are you okay?" Her father asked. Thank god she locked the door. 'Yeah sorry, I'm on the phone with Allison, she told me something funny. I'll try to keep it down." She was out of breath, panting as she looked at the boy above her. "Alright, good night."

Isaac moved off of her and pulled a small lunch box off the floor. She raised a brow. "Well Since I couldn't take you out to dinner – I made us some. It's not fancy just peanut butter and jelly." He pulled to two sandwiches out along with two cans of coca cola. There was a side of fruit snacks for each of them as well. "Best dinner ever." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't make fun of it or I'll eat your share." He stated. "No I'm serious – no one has ever made be food besides my parents and the lunch ladies. Thank you Isaac." There was a small pause between the two of them. "Want to watch a movie with me?" She asked. He agreed but they didn't pay attention to the movie much – it was a comedy they both seen more than once. They just talked more about themselves, about the Kanima and midterms.

When it was time for Isaac to head out Veda joined him over to the window. "Thank you for coming over tonight." She stated and he just stared again. "Seriously, I must have something on my face all the time." She stated and rubbed her sleeve over her face. "It is gone?" He laughed. "Sorry I was distracted." Veda frowned. "Yeah, cause some thing was on my face. You really need to start tell me these things instead-" Her words died out as Isaac placed a hand on the side of her next, pulling her a little closer to his face. "Isaac?" She whispered as she blushed. "You're beautiful." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was nice, firm and slow. It wasn't filled with passionate need, but there was definitely some kind of passion there. Veda's heartbeat started racing, her hands wrapping around to the back of his neck, her fingers tangling into his curly hair. His hand was buried in her hair while the second pulled her closer by her hips, the two teenagers flushed against each other. Isaac pulled back from her slowly, smiling that he finally did it. He thought about it all day. "Good night Sunshine." He whispered to her as he opened his eyes. Her gray ones stared back into his blue ones. She pressed a quick two second peck to his lips. She had 100 questions but she really didn't want to ask them – she didn't want to ruin whatever moment they were having. "Good night Stud."

A/N: I hope that makes up for the late update. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta and sometimes I miss when I double read. Anyway review it will make me happy.


	8. Dreaming a Reality

Thanks to everyone for reading, following and reviewing. Also go read BroadBeginnings story – incase I haven't told you all to do it yet. It's good, promise. =)

**Summary:** Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC

**Teen Wolf – Reinventing Your Exit **  
**Chapter 8 :: ****Dreaming A Reality**

Veda woke up gasping for breath; her hand flew to her chest as she gripped her shirt over her heart. She noticed that she was covered in sweat; not having a nightmare like that in a long time definitely made her shake. She tried to control her heavy breathing and the tiny tremors in her body. It wasn't exactly a nightmare – more on a horrible memory. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to her now bent knees.

_The officer at the door had a sad expression on his face. A second officer stood a little behind with a matching expression. Julie let out a loud sob and almost fell to her knees, but Tug grabbed her quickly. Veda stood next to Gabe, in his hand was the 'Missing Persons' flyer for their brother Erik. He crumbled it in his fist and threw it on the ground. His body was shaking and he suddenly ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Veda turned back to her parents as Julie wrestled her way from Tug's arms, crying out for Gabe. _

Veda took in a shaky breath and opened her eyes. That was the day the cops found Erik's body. Of course at the time she had no idea the state her brother's body was. Tug had told her that Erik was no longer with them and that some bad person hurt him. The funeral was a closed casket; many people came to the service. Veda remembered sitting next to Gabe in her little black dress as his kept making fists with his hands.

Two weeks of Gabe not talking suddenly changed one day. He talked to Julie and Tug for hours in the kitchen, there was a lot of crying on Julie's end. Veda wasn't allowed to be there for the talk; Gabe made her promise to stay either to her room or the stairs. She watched the cars drive by her house as she waited and waited to find out what was going on. Two days after that Tug was packing everything up in the house while Julie explained to her that they were moving.

Veda decided to get up and take a shower, it was early and she really didn't feel like going on her run this morning. Not after that nightmare she had; she knew the thoughts would be plaguing her all day now. She stood under the hot water for a long time after washing her hair and body. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander.

_"Gabe?" She called out his name as she sat on his bed. He was packing his clothes into a box. "Yeah, Veda?" He asked with a hint of annoyance that he needed to refold his clothes in order to get them to fit nicely. "Does this mean we will never see Erik again?" She pulled on her stuffed dog's ear, sure she was ten but she needed her doggie – he made things better. "I told you that at the funeral." He looked up at her when he heard the first sob. "I don't want to say goodbye." She jumped off the bed and ran for Erik's room, dropping her doggie on the way. She threw her body onto the bed and grabbed the pillow tightly, pulling it to her closely. Gabe followed her and stood in the doorway, upset to see his sister cry. "Come on Veda. I'll take you to where they found Erik, and we can say a proper goodbye. That's where his soul was last – he will be able to hear you better." _

Veda's eyes snapped open and she shook the thoughts from her head. Why was she suddenly remembering all of this? Normally she couldn't remember a lot about their days in Pennsylvania but here she was recalling memories like they happened the day before. Frowning she noticed that the hot water was running out – how long had she been standing there? She got ready for the day, deciding to wear a pair of light blue jeans with a white tank top and a forest green knitted, wide shouldered sweater. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of blueberry tea, her personal favorite.

_The large rocks in the shallow water were stained pink – if she knew better she would have known it was her brother's blood. She didn't though and so her shoes got wet as she stood on the pinkest rock she could find in the Swatara Creek and she looked up at the trees. "Erik?" She called out and waited. "You won't be able to hear him." Gabe stated as he stood as far as he could from the water. She frowned at her brother but then looked up again. "Gabe says you can hear me and I hope you really can. I really miss you and I'm sad you're gone. Mama Julie says we are moving. I don't want to leave you behind. Please don't get mad. I'll love you always and talk to you every day 'cause Tug said you'll be watching over me." She stopped for a moment. "Can you watch over Gabe too? He's been so angry that you're gone. Maybe if you watch over him he will be happy again." _

Julie was surprised to find her daughter still at home. "No run today?" She asked catching the girl's attention. "Yeah, felt like it was a good day to be lazy."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Julie's blue eyes were sad with concern. Veda smiled at her mother. "I'm fine. Just a lot of things are different here." There was a small smile on Julie's lips and Veda could tell it was forced. "Okay – but you will let me know if something goes wrong, right?" The teenager rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. "Yes mom." She looked over at the clock and jumped up. Just how long was she daydreaming again? Ugh what was wrong with her? She wouldn't be late for school – but she still wanted to be there early. "I gotta run. See you tonight for dinner." She put her now empty cup in the sink and pressed a quick kiss to her mom's cheek. Grabbing her things, she ran out the door and jumped into her car.

Veda parked in the lot and stared at the school. It was still early she could go check out the lacrosse fields and see how morning practice was going. She was sure Isaac would brighten her gloomy day. She felt her cheek heat up with the thoughts of the curly haired boy. Sure they kissed, but kisses didn't always mean anything. She frowned and looked at herself in the rear-view mirror. She was being ridiculous! She grabbed her things and headed toward the building – she'd ask Isaac to talk later and figure out what was going on between them.

Allison was waiting by her locker when she turned down the hallway. She greeted the brunette with a smile. "Morning Allison. What bring you to my locker so early?" The girl smiled back. "Nothing really just wanted to keep you in the loop." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Jackson got a restraining order on Stiles and Scott because of yesterday." Veda rolled her eyes. "Isn't that a little extreme?" She asked. Allison nodded her head in agreement. "Look, Lydia has translated on more information on the Kanima, don't worry she is still very confused. I was wondering if you could join me to the library during lunch so I can give Scott the translations? It will look less suspicious on the camera if you come with me." Veda smiled. "Sure thing."

Allison walked off after seeing Lydia in the hallway and Veda opened her locker to grab her books. She was about to close the door when it slammed shut, a very annoyed Jackson standing there. "Devoto." He practically spat her name. She honestly didn't know why Jackson disliked her so much – it wasn't like she ever did anything to the guy. "Whittemore." She greeted back. "So tell me – were you also in on the merry plan that testicle one and two had planned?" Veda rolled her eyes. "Jackson, I want nothing to do with you. Don't flatter yourself." With that she spun on her heel and walked down the hall. 'The nerve of the guy.'

Isaac caught up with her in the hallway, sensing her annoyance. "Hey you alright?" He asked as he grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "I'm fine. Just Jackson thinking highly of himself. He thinks I was in on the kidnapping yesterday." She stated and smiled at him. "Don't take this the wrong way Sunshine but you don't look yourself." He brushed a hair behind her ear. "Had a bad night, plagued with nightmares. So I didn't sleep well." He frowned at her and then two of them started to walk down the hallway again. "Want to talk about it?" He asked. "No – not right now. Maybe later." She stated.

Once they reached her first period class she turned to him and gave him a hug. "I was wondering if we could talk later? Maybe after school?" She asked. Isaac got nervous it was never a good thing when someone asked if you could 'talk later'. "Yeah…. That will be fine." He trailed off. He was an idiot he knew he shouldn't have kissed her and now it was going to be awkward between them. A pair of lips on his surprised him and his eyes widened as she pulled back. She forced a smile. "I hope that was okay." She stated, now feeling like an idiot herself. "More than okay." He put a hand behind her neck and pulled her toward his lips again. This he could get used to. This is what he wanted.

The bell rang and she pulled back again to his disappointment. "So, we will talk later." She smiled at him and this time he wasn't nervous. "Alright." She left him and walked into the classroom, her eyes caught Erica's. The blonde haired girl smirked at her until she sat in her seat. "So, Isaac huh?" She laughed at Veda's sudden shyness. "I guess so." Veda couldn't look at Erica. "Derek won't be happy – but at least Isaac will be. Just don't hurt him. He has hurt enough." With that class started.

_She was tired of no one telling her the whole truth about her family. She sat at the library computer and scanned through the old newspaper archives. There it was. __**Lebanon, PA – Boy Found Murdered in Creek. **__They were so creative with their titles. Veda rolled her eyes and started reading the article, her heartbeat picking up with every line she read. At the end of the article she was surprised to find that her eyes didn't fall out of her head from shock. Erik had been not only murdered, which she knew, but he was in pieces. That was multiple; plural as in more than one. His handsome face flashed in her mind a she stared at the computer screen. There were no pictures of the crime scene that she could find – then again it was probably for the best as the paper was descriptive enough. Arms ripped from his torso, his legs chopped with an axe of some sort, his torso sliced in half and his head sitting on a large rock in the middle of the creek, stained pink with his blood. Apparently the same rock she chose to stand on as a kid when she said her final goodbye._

Erica woke her, shaking her shoulder. "Veda… Veda… wake up. Class is over." Veda's eyes snapped open and she blinked twice, confused as to why Erica was in her room. "You fell asleep in class." Erica stated as if reading her mind. "Hey are you okay? You look upset."

Veda shook her head of those nightmare thoughts and frowned at Erica. "Just didn't sleep well last night; All nightmares." She stated. "Thanks for waking me up though. Did the teacher notice?" Erica shook her head. Of course not, the first period teacher didn't notice anything. You could be on fire and class would still continue.

Just as planned Veda met Allison in the hallway near the library and the two girls entered. Allison looked back to the camera but then continued forward; once she saw Scott and Stiles she went to the next aisle and turned. She pulled a tablet out from her purse and pushed it into the empty slot between the shelves. Veda kept watch when she overheard Stiles admit that he was part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures and couldn't help but smile. There was an interesting story about the Kanima and how it was supposed to be a werewolf.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me – so I'll talk to him myself." Allison stated. "What do I do?" Scott asked, and Veda knew he wasn't happy. "You have a makeup exam, remember?" The brunette answered. Scott looked back at Stiles who just nodded his head at his best friend. The couple had a moment of cuteness that Veda smiled at as Stiles practically barfed as he rolled his eyes. "If he does anything…" Scott started

Suddenly Stiles head was on their side of the book shelf. "Anything evil." Allison rolled her eyes this time and shoved Stiles face back and Veda chuckled a laugh. The two girls decided to take their leave from the library first. "Thanks for coming with me." Allison stated. "No problem. Look I'm feeling light headed so I am going to get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to walk you to the nurse instead?" Allison asked. "Nah, I'll be fine just didn't get a good night's sleep last night." Veda waved her hand like it was nothing. "I'll see you later." With that she spun on her heel and headed to the double doors leading outside – there was a tree with a good amount of shade waiting for her to sit under.

_How could someone want to kill Erik? He was a nice guy. Always helping the neighbor, protecting Gabe and her all the time – not that they were in danger but at least she was easily scared as a kid. He was handsome, short brunette hair always kept no longer than half an inch long. He had her matching gray eyes which she was happy about. He was smart always helping Gabe with his math and history homework. And for some reason someone decided that they didn't like Erik. They didn't like him so much that they killed him, but not just kill him – no they had to leave him in pieces for his family to find. The person was sick and horrible – how can anyone do that to someone and their family?_

"Veda – wake up." A voice called out to her, causing her to visit up quickly. "Next period has started. You might want to either attend class or head to the nurse's office." Veda looked up to see the new kid standing over her. "Thank you for waking me James." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away heading for the building. Veda gathered her things and followed in his footsteps. For the rest of the day she struggled to stay awake in her last class Matt kept complaining that he received detention from Mr. Harris which was going to take away time from him getting some great shots he was hoping to get on his camera.

By the time the final bell rang she was ready to go home and take a hopefully nightmare-less nap. However, that plan was tossed out the window when she saw Isaac at her locker. "Hey Stud." She stated and he smiled. "Hey beautiful." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "So I keep forgetting I'm grounded… so would you like to come over for a 'study group'? Just you and I." The gray eyed girl asked as she opened her locker.

Isaac's smile grew. "That'd be great." He answered and with that the two of them headed to her car. The drive way quiet and Isaac could sense that she was nervous, probably due to the fact that they haven't talked about whatever she wanted to talk about. He was nervous too – he had an important question to ask. He was sure she would say yes… but he could just be too over confident. They pulled into the driveway of her house and his eyes went right to her window. The one he kept sneaking in – the one he wouldn't be using for once to get inside. He took a deep breath and followed her into the house.

Veda called out to her parents but she didn't hear an answer. "That's weird." She stated and kicked her shoes off to the side of the front door next to her parent's shoes. "Just leave your shoes here." She stated to Isaac as she started to the back of her house. "Mom? Dad?" She slipped into the back office where he father usually could be found. That's when she heard the voices out back and she left the door and heading to the back door. "Follow me." She grabbed Isaac's wrist briefly just to pull him in the right direction. "Mom? Dad?" She stepped out onto the back porch and was shocked. "What? How? Why is she…" She trailed off starting at the dog in the backyard, lightly limping behind her father. "Oh hunny, surprise!" He mother stated. "I- I thought Alan said she wasn't ready yet." Veda stated as continued to watch the dog. Her dog. She couldn't stop the happy grin.

"Alan said it was time for her to start moving around a lot more…Oh, who is this?" Her mother's question snapped her back to attention. Veda could have smacked her forehead, how could she forget Isaac was there. "Mom, this is Isaac. Isaac this is my mom, Julie." The two exchanged pleasantries as Veda called out to her father. "Dad, come meet Isaac real quick." She turned back to her mother. "Isaac is in my chemistry class. We were going to study here if that was ok. Everyone else was busy." She stated. "Of course, will you be staying for dinner?" Julie asked the young man. "I don't want to impose…" Isaac started. "Oh nonsense, I'll prepare enough for you to join us too." She smiled at him as Tug walked up the deck steps slowly with Luna.

"Hello there young man; I'm Tug." He held his hand out for Isaac's. "Isaac Lahey." He took the awaiting hand and gave a firm shake. "What bring you here today Isaac?" Tug asked. "Chemistry study." He answered. "Very well." He stated and turned to Julie. "I'll be in my office if you need me darling." He gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and excused himself.

Veda bent down and ran her fingers through the soft coat of her dog. "Isaac – this is my new dog Luna." She cooed at the dog for a moment and scratched behind her ears. "She's cute." He knelt down as well and gave her a rub on the head. "Well, let's hit those books. Mom do you mind if I make popcorn – or will dinner be soon?" Julie waved her hand. "Nah you have time. I'll be helping Luna find her food and water bowl and her bed down in the living room." The two teens went to go inside. "Oh and Veda," Julie smiled at her daughter. "Keep the door unlocked." Veda blushed 100 shades of red. "Mooooom!" She was embarrassed and grabbed Isaac's hand before dragging him into the house.

Isaac sat on Veda's bed as she made popcorn and got drinks for them. He looked around trying to find something to do while he waited. Thank god it didn't take too long for popcorn to cook. He remembered that he had something in his back pack for Veda and that was even if she wanted it. It was after that thought that she entered the room with a bowl of popcorn with paper towel, two cans of coca cola cradled in her arm and a small side dish in her other hand. She closed the door expertly with her foot as Isaac moved to grab something from her to help out. He grabbed the two cans of soda and looked in the small side dish. "What is that?"

Veda frowned, confused. "It's chocolate syrup." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Isaac raised a brow and she stared back. "You've never had popcorn with chocolate syrup?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Are you serious? Well that is something we need to fix!" She quickly grabbed a piece of popcorn and dipped it in the syrup before holding it to his lips. "Open up." She stated and he did. It wasn't bad. Not in the least bit. It was the perfect combination of salty and sweet flavor. "Next you'll tell me you never had cinnamon on your popcorn." She laughed but stopped when Isaac shook his head no. "Well damn. I'm gonna have to make t next time.

The two of them sat on the bed in a slightly awkward silence. "Isaac-" She stopped and frowned at the bowl of popcorn. "Sorry, I'm trying to figure things out in my head first. I don't want it to come out wrong." She stated and he frowned, feeling the rejection instantly. "Oh shit, and now you took that wrong too." She ran a hand through her hair. "Isaac… I really like you. I mean like really, really like you. I never had time to…" She paused trying to collect her thoughts. "I never liked anyone in the way I like you before. I never had a boyfriend. Hell I never kissed anyone until last night." Isaac's eyes widened as the words kept racing past her lips, she wasn't looking at him and her heart beat way racing. Her nerves were shooting all over the place. "You make me feel nervous, unsteady and dizzy – surprisingly all in a good way. I can't catch my breath near you… and I-I-I.." She couldn't breathe.

Isaac caught her face in his hands and pulled her gaze to meet his. "Veda, please breathe. Your heart is going to jump out of your chest and run away if you don't calm down." He pressed his forehead to her and she forced a shaky breath into her lungs, holding it for two seconds and letting it out. "I just want to know what is going on between us. I just don't want to be friends with benefits. I don't-" Isaac's lips covered hers gently, causing her to stop talking. She kissed back but her heart was still freaking out. "You need to stop thinking like that." Isaac whispered against her lips as he stared her in the eyes. "It's the same for me. I was so nervous that you'd say last night was a mistake or this morning at the locker. Veda, I can't stop thinking about you – even when I try to. You're always there. Always. It drives me nuts some times because we're friends and I shouldn't be thinking of my friend like that. It causes trouble, but last night I couldn't help it. It was like I needed to kiss you, I need you to know how I felt."

Veda smiled at him and grabbed one of his hands from her face and kissed the palm. He slowly pulled back from her and grabbed his back pack from the floor. "I wanted to ask you a question." He stated as he unzipped the bag, catching her attention and causing her to sit up straight, curious. "I wanted to know if you and I could be an us? If you'll be my girlfriend?" He pulled out one of his practice jerseys from the back pack. He washed it and even put some cologne on it JUST to make sure. "I want to treat you right. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to be there for you; for everything." He still held the shirt in his hand as he started feeling like an idiot. He didn't know how to do this.

Veda started at the shirt and then at him. "Isaac, is that one of your lacrosse jerseys?" She asked. He looked up at her and knew it was a mistake; there was a smile on her lips. Laughter was sure to follow. "It's one of my practice ones." He answered. "Is it for me?" She asked. "Yeah… you don't need to take it. In fact this was a dumb idea – I don't know what I was thinking. Why would you want a jersey?" He started mentally beating himself up. The shirt was suddenly out of his hands and in her. Her smile was HUGE. She traced the number 14 with her fingers. "When is the next game?" She asked and he started at her for a moment. Was she serious? "Y-you want it?" She let out a small laugh. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support my boyfriend in his sport? Yes I want it."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, his heart was overjoyed. He pulled back slowly and smiled at her and she found his grin extremely contagious. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry. I have been super busy with work and wedding stuff. A lot of drama going on and there was a week in which I was upset about a lot of things going on and didn't even want to write. I had half of the chapter written two days after I posted the last and everything happened at once. I am again sorry. Thank you for all readers, reviews and subscribers. I will try to update again faster this time.


End file.
